


Accidents Sometimes Help

by Srusti



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, At least it’s what everyone thinks, Feelings, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Insanity, Lee will hug him as much as he needs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Sharing a Body, Shino needs a hug, Suicide Attempt, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srusti/pseuds/Srusti
Summary: Name: ShiroAge: 16-19Village: UnaffiliatedRank: ARecognizable Traits: Black spiked hair, dark eyes, baggy clothes. Show clear signs of insanity and double personalities.“Wait, they think we are insane? But why?” A voice ask while looking at his profile page on the bingo book.“It shouldn’t be a surprise, really.” The same voice answers closing the book.Or: The time-travel seal made two souls share the same body, making the task to save the world so much harder than it needs to be.





	1. Realization takes time to sink in

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Visionary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782338) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> I should be sleeping. But I’m angry and being edgy by staying up and writing fictional stories.
> 
> I love Shino and Rock Lee. I just really wanted to write something that they weren’t on the side lines. (Sai too but he will have to wait, I have some ideas for his own fanfiction.)
> 
> Also, the story Visionary from esama inspired a lot this story. So if you haven’t read it, please go do that right now.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782338/chapters/15497542
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have wonderful news! ☆
> 
> “Accidents Sometimes Help” now have a Beta Reader! YAY!
> 
> GuiltyPleasure403 is a wonderful person and an incredible help on getting this story grammatically correct and much MUCH better.
> 
> ✅
> 
> I hope you guys like the result of our work.

“The seal is ready!” Naruto’s shout was heard over the sounds of battle around him. The array of Kanji’s was big enough to fit even Gamabunta. “Just a little more time-ttebayo!”

“Copy that, Naruto!” Lee dodged away from a bunch of kunai headed his way, some of which Tenten caught in the air and flung back at the enemy. Five enemies was downed by her precision, but she couldn't even smile at that as there were thousands of white Zetsus closing in.

The Kyuubi’s Jinchuuriki started the long list of hand signs for the activation of the seal.The frustration of being protected by his friends gnawing at him while Neji's and Hinata's sacrifices played on repeat in his head. Zetsu was not supposed to be here. This hideout was supposed to be hidden. But they shouldn't have been surprised that he found them. They could only hope that this last plan worked.

“Shikamaru!” Naruto heard Sakura's yell. A quick glance back told him that he had been struck in the chest by a mokuton jutsu while protecting Shino, their best sensor now that he was the last one of team 8 still alive. 

The medic nin smashed through a row of Zetsus to get to their war strategist. Zetsus and copies alike went flying. She was only able to do this because Shino was still shouting out the locations of the real ones still standing. Once she got to her destination she held her hands over his chest, green chakra surrounding them. “Stay with me you lazy bastard!” Her A Hundred Healings mark still a stark contrast on her dirty skin. If Tsunade-sama was here she'd be worried by the overuse, but the dead can't talk and the pink-haired kunoichi wouldn't let anyone else die. She couldn't.

“I’m almost done!” Naruto yelled, a spark of hope trickling through their group. Naruto could feel Kurama's chakra slowly draining, doing the same hand-signs as his kit from within Naruto's mindscape. This was their last resort against Kaguya and that Black-Zetsu bastard. The Sage's last gift from when they were still dealing with the God Tree.

Oh, how relieved they were to finally destroy that thing, the Shinobi world finally able to rest. Until they couldn't. Until Zetsu had arrived, somehow still alive. He had attacked when everybody had their guards down. He had used the remains of the Tree to supply his rapidly growing army and wiped out almost half of the Shinobi Alliance in a few days. The war went on for 3 years. The last survivors being Naruto and some of his closest friends. 

The Bijuus had been eliminated, but Kurama hadn't cried because he knew that their chakra was still surrounding them and that they were reforming. He had wished that they would hurry it up one afternoon when hearing Isobu's cries, the humans having retreated to form another plan. Form a new strategy. 

Yet, he knew that no matter how much he wished for it, he couldn't change the fact that it would take thousands of years. They don’t have that time.

“Watch out!” Lee's warning shout was slower that his body, having already thrown himself at Shino, the katon flying past them as they landed in a heap on the ground, Shino reflexively having grabbed Lee's arm to prevent him being hit by the flames as well.

The Taijutsu specialist and Bug shinobi met horrified blue eyes as Naruto finished the last hand-sign.

Before anyone could process what was going to happen, Naruto finished the Space-Time Jutsu and a bright light blinded them for less than a second. In barely a blink they were gone. 

Together with the seal.

**“Sage save us all. It’s in their hands now.”**

That wasn’t the plan. And once again, all of the blame is on Zetsu.

* * *

His head was in agony. It was like someone had taken a Tantō and split his head in two. His body ached, as if he had run for days without rest. And... where was his kikaichū?

“Isn’t that the bugs inside Shino?”

Shino was confused, but also terrified. Someone was speaking through him.

“What? No! It’s me Rock Lee!”

“What is happening?”

The same voice said. Even if the tone of it changed a little, it was still the same one.

_Well, that’s obvious. Also, to answer your question from before; I have never ever had bugs inside me. That is something that your clan has._

Okay. Why is Lee inside his head? His recollection of the battle they had fought was mangled. He hadn’t been able to react - _Shino didn’t see the Katon_ \- then Lee - _I pushed him in Naruto’s direction_ \- and then I grabbed him - _I was pulled towards Shino-kun_ \- we fell - _we both fell_ \- then a light - _the seal under us lit up_ -

The headache coming back with vengeance made a groan escape from them, memories of both perspectives at the same time overlapping, both making sense but also-

_What in carnation?!_

Who still says that? Nevermind, the important thing is that they’re still alive. The odd thing is that they both share thoughts and memories.

_ We need to move. _

_Right._

When Shino tried to sit up he felt his control falter, falling back unto the ground. Eyes opening to see grass.

_Aww. What- Why is my body not working!?_

_Your body? Wait. No. Stop a second Lee_ _._

_But, Shino! My body isn’t obeying me! What if I can’t get up?! Then I won’t be able to fight or-_

Shino bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood.

_Argh! Why did I bite my tongue?! Shino! Someone is controlling my body! Be careful! If you see me attacking you just know that it isn’t me!_

_ Lee calm down. It was me. _

_Uh? But- What- Uh?! Shino, what are you saying?!_

Lee stumbled over his words, full sentences not a top priority in his panic.

_ Don’t you find it strange that we are both thinking and listening to each other’s thoughts? Or how I find myself having the visions of your memories? _

_Yes. It is strange. Maybe our brains are connected? Like, how Ino-san could enter someone’s mind?_

Their heart ached at the reminder of Ino. She had died during the second year of battle after going berserk seeing Chouji go down protecting her. Her body had been found in a sea of thousands of white bodies. Not a spark of chakra or life left in her.

_Sakura-chan was heartbroken and cried until she blacked out that day._

They stayed silent for a moment, a few tears falling, tracking down their face.

_ Focus Lee. I don’t think what is happening to us is anything like a Yamanaka mind-walking Jutsu. Why? Because what you feel I feel too and vice versa. The conclusion I have arrived at is that we are in the same body. _

_What? That’s!... Not impossible. Naruto-kun told us the seal was meant for a one person journey back in time. Since we both were on it when it activated…_

_Yes. Now please, cooperate with me and let’s try standing up and open your- our - eyes. I will refrain from doing anything myself._

_Hai._

Shino stayed still. _Yet_ , his body moved on it’s own. He stayed completely relaxed. And yet…

With their eyes open, the forest could be seen. Felt. The grass tickling their palms. The smell of Fire Country’s warm forest. The sounds of bugs and other animals.

“Everything seems so calm.” Lee said, astonished.

“Too calm, compared to the war we were fighting just moments ago.” Shino felt obligated to point out.

“So we really time-traveled?” Excitement made their body quiver.

“It wasn't supposed to be us…” A solemn dread took over.

“Shino…” A hand grasping the cloth over his heart. _Their_ heart, now.

“The plan was to make Naruto do it. Time travel! Just him! He was the one who made this last ditch attempt! He was the one who should've gone back and saved the world !”

Shino's voice kept rising in volume and he could care less that it was out of character coming from him. Guilt, not anything new, was eating at his soul.

“It’s not your fault Shino-kun.”

Lee breathed in slowly, forcefully filling their lungs and then letting the air out just as slowly to calm him.

“We all know that Naruto is the light we could follow even when the world was falling apart. He was the leader we decided to follow until the bitter end, but the both of us are great shinobi, just like him!”

Lee raised their arms and embraced their torso to make a self-given hug. Shino chuckled at how strange and awkward it felt.

“Things didn’t go the way we wanted, sure, but since when has that ever stopped us? We are Konoha Shinobi! We can fight and win against any odds with our comrades! Naruto taught us that!”

Yes, he did.

“Shino-kun! It may seem as though we are in a impossible situation, but I’m sure that together we can do what Naruto-kun would in our place! We’re going to save our friends! Konoha! And all the elemental Nations!”

He closed his eyes, and even though he couldn’t face his friend, Shino was sure that the other was waiting for a response.

“I’ll do my best and I’m pretty sure you will too. Why? We don’t have any other option than thriving.” The sadness had subsided with his friends words and Shino was thankful.

Rock Lee nods rapidly but that only brings back the pangs inside their head.

“Sorry, I got very excited.” A sheepish smile formed on his lips before Shino answers with “It’s okay.”

The light of the sun that passes through the leaves and reach them makes the body warm up and a pleasant feeling of peace make both war veterans calm. How long has it been the last time they could just sit down and talk? Make conversation that didn’t involve tactics, reports or war related matters?

“The plan was to go back to when the third Shinobi War started .” The Aburame remember for both of them. “ Which means we aren’t born.” 

Lee inhaled while thinking that everyone’s sensei is now probably a genin team. Gai-sensei is alive. And didn’t that thought make Lee hopeful, happy and sad at the same time?

“ We need to find shelter and think what actions need to be taken. Also, find something to confirm we are _when_ we intended to be .” Shino dismisses the memories of Gai-sensei as well the ones of Kurenai-sensei that surely comes from him. He couldn’t afford to be distracted now, noting how lucky they were that no one attacked them until this moment.

They were vulnerable with how uncoordinated the body being shared is. And wasn’t that too easily accepted? So no time for remembrance and past memories. They are on a mission, no time to waste.

“My expeculation is that if we try to act at the same time, our actions will overlap each other. We need to find a way to go around that quickly. Why? The sooner we can move and not interfere with the other, the sooner we can share control of the body.”

“Yosh! I don’t think either of us would be willing to stand back during a fight. We would be risking our safety if we react without thinking. We’d hesitate or go tumbling. Nothing good would come out of that in a life or death situation.”

Both discussed and made use of the time to make sure both of them could control their limbs accordingly, make some defensive moves in a hypothetical battle and use chakra. Of which Lee got super excited again on the prospect of being able to mold and make Jutsu. Took some minutes for him to calm down.

“One thing at time Lee.” Shino had said and his partner listened.

Shino did not, and he will say it again, _did not_ want to count how many times he tasted dirt because Lee made some Taijutsu move he was not used to and, reflexively, made him hyper aware that it will hurt his body that wasn’t used to the extreme training Lee’s body is used. Adding to the fact he couldn’t feel his bugs on the body made him sad and, honestly, a little lost. At least both of them were apologetic and understanding to one another.

They decided to scout and find a safe place to rest when the sun was almost setting, making the sky turn orange. Both remembered a blond smiling to them and that fueled their spirits even more. The will of fire burning so bright inside that it warmed them through the night.


	2. Younger days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up? 3000 words. Are you proud?
> 
> Also, guess what?
> 
> Never mind, no need to guess. I would have said it anyway.
> 
> So hear me out, I made this story a plot-line. Like literally, I have a piece of paper with a long line and the plot all over it.
> 
> It makes not only this story more organised (you’ll see what I mean) but it also gave me so much inspiration to write that I have been on a writing spree (don’t know if it’s alright to say that, but anyway) so here it is chapter 2!

When I woke up, the forest was still very dark. Even if I probably slept for only a few hours, all my energy is recharged and ready to be used! It makes me happy if I think it wasn’t the war who made me adapt to sleep less and to think this habit is from long ago, when I was a chūnin and Gai-sensei brightest pupil.

I check the surroundings from the top of the tree I’m resting. It became hard for me to run up with chakra, so I’m here at the top because of my agility and acrobatic abilities. We need to practice chakra control.

“Is Shino-kun still sleeping? I’m sure yesterday wasn’t a dream.” Looking at my dirty hands from yesterday’s exercises, I breath in the fresh nature air. Right, he is probably sleeping. Does it mean I have absolute control of the body?

No, we are a team. It would be wrong to do things without him being aware, it’s just the two of us now after all. I’ll rely on him and I hope he will do the same with me.

_Shino-kun?_

Calling him inside my head is strange. Is this how Naruto talked to Kurama-san?

_Yes Lee?_

“Sorry if I woke you up, but we need to move. What about if we search for a body of water and then search for food or a village? That way we could ask where and when exactly we are.” Standing up I stretch the muscles, it has been a long time since I needed to do this to not get cramps.

“You’re right. While we do that, it must be wise to come with a backstory for us. We can’t be caught unprepared if personal questions are thrown at us.” A sight escape my mouth when Shino took control for a little. It’s so strange all of this. Like, it feels as if I can’t control myself. Still don’t know how to exactly feel about it.

I went down the tree and started walking for the direction I felt a humid breeze come, there is possibly a river or a lake in that direction. It’s dawn and even if there are still stars visible on the sky, the dark blue is already turning a lighter blue with pink where the sun is definitely rising.

I could _feel_ Shino-kun is calm and also enjoying this peaceful morning just as much as myself. If I could put it in words... Our minds are connected so we seem to understand easily each other without saying it. This makes me really happy since Shino-kun is a friend of few words and now I can even understand him without them.

“Kiba used to talk for me and Hinata most of the time... Also, you and Naruto are loud enough for all of us.” Grief was clear on the first statement that vanished completely with the second one. Lee laugh and smile to ease the sorrow he feels emanating from his partner inside their head.

“So! Background story! Where are we from?” Lee asked before assessing the surroundings and concluding they are near a river by the sound of water currents he catches.

“Destroyed small village in the border of Fire country with Iwa. The conflict there will be one of the first between Konoha and Iwagakure.” He said while washing their hands and face with the cold water. “The probability of a ninja escaping but no one knowing them will be high for people to overlook us. Granted, the thought of us just showing ourselves at battle in seek of revenge for our hometown is good for us. We wouldn’t be lying completely and a half truth is what makes a lie believable.”

Rock Lee knew Shino was smart, but this is really impressive! _Don’t flatter me._ But it’s true! It’s decided, Shino-kun will be the brains and he the muscles.

“Lee, you’re not giving yourself credit enough. You are smart too.” A shallow breath was taken before he continued. “Since you grew up with Neji who is a genius as a teammate, I can understand if it’s hard to see it.”

Lee closed his eyes at the happy memories with his rival. It made his heart hurt a little, but a smile made itself on his lips. He would always remember Neji with a smile.

The sky was now colorful with the shades of blue, pink and orange. Birds starting to wake up and sing. Shino had readed a book a long time ago, when he was still a child, about curiosities of small animals.

It had theories of why birds sing when they woke up. His favorite one was: To say to their partner that they are still there, alive. That they made it through the night.

Eyes turned to the water, a strangers reflection stares back from the slow water current. It wasn’t his face, nor it was Lee’s. This is someone completely different and new, the confirmation that _they made it._ Nothing will be as it once was and this person will be the reason for it.

Black and a little spiked hair, almost how his brown hair used to look like when wet. No glasses, he knew that since he first opened his eyes, but it was such a good change. His eyes aren’t so sensitive as they were for his whole life because of the Aburame genes and the Kikaichū. Now he could look at everything and see their true colors.

Quick to clean his tears from falling after looking at the most beautiful sky he had ever seen, Shino smiles shyly and the reflection smiles back.

“In my opinion, we look very handsome and a little intimidating.”

Shino’s laughter accompanied with the tweets of birds made the world never before so _beautiful_ to him. Lee could feel his friend was truly happy and the feeling washed over him, he too started to laugh. For once they were in sync together with their body and mind.

“You are a great friend Lee.” After the remaining laughs died down, Shino stood up. “I think we have a chance of catching a fish here. After that, we will search for the nearest village. This clothes are all mangled together and almost in rags, so, another thing on the list.”

“Hai~”

The hands easily crafted a trap for fishing with the forest supplies, and so they waited in comfortable silence with the small fire created for the purpose of cooking their breakfast.

“Someone is approaching.” Shino got a feeling and whispered. A shinobi sense, under his gut, making him aware that without his bugs he couldn’t sense chakra signs from so far as he used to. It appears to be a civilian from how weak and small the feeling it gives away, yet it is no reason to not expect the unexpected.

They had no ninja weapon with them, but Lee isn’t too much worried about that. He wouldn’t be called a Taijutsu specialist if he couldn’t disarm a enemy with his bare hands. _Right._

When the figure finally decided to exit the forest to get near the river, it was a man with fishing nets over one of his shoulders and a braided basket on the back. He looked surprised when their eyes met.

“Hi! Er, are you a shinobi?” The brown haired man asked loudly from where he didn’t move. Shino caught how unese they feel of their presence, so a civilian in the end. _Sage, how long was it that he last saw a villager?_

“More of a traveler, really.” Shino responds calmly while Lee just continued very smiley. “I’m catching fish for breakfast! Want to join? This spot looks good for a net too.”

Surprised by the clear polar opposite tone the man responds, the fishermen thinks it’s too god damn early to worry about the stranger problems. He did instead note that said man was cooking two good sized fish, so why not accept the good natured invitation? He really need to catch a lot of them.

“Sure. Thanks lad.” After thanking and showing to be a polite man, Ryuu still watches the _traveler_ from time to time while putting his old nets on the water. Could it be his harboured skills or the strange man advice, but it doesn’t take long for him to get a net with a handful of fishes.

“Ha! That old man will be happy with this.” Thinking on the old ojī-san, who contracted his fisherman skills for a bag of fresh meat for the orphans he works to, the chestnut haired man is content. Feeling in a good mood, he decided to test the waters.

While putting the fish he captured on the basket by his side, the man spoke up. “The name is Ryuu, lad. What is your name?”

The young man, now that they are near to him the traveler couldn’t be older than 18 like his son, looks surprised for the question but not angry or hostile.

“Shi-“ “Ro-“ “Cough! Cough! Argh!” Since Shino and Rock Lee reacted to the simple question at the same time, not only did they overlap one another again, but the fish they are eating made them choke. _So embarrassing._

“Shiro, eh? You look young to be wandering around alone Shiro-kun.” Ryuu look away when the child, _yes he can say that because he himself is an old soul_ , started to get red from embarrassment.

_Let’s just go with it._ Shino thought and he could feel Lee agreeing inside their head.

“I’ll be frank with you Ryuu-san, I’m looking for any village right now since I think I might be lost.” Shino bites the fish he cooked, but alas! Lee still spoke with his mouth full. “That’s why I’m really happy you’re here Ryuu-san! It means there is a village not far away then.” Shino just helps and stop Lee from smiling with fish between their teeth, the man didn’t need to see that.

“Well…” Blinking and trying to ignore what just transpired with the boy, Ryuu looks back to the nets. “It’s not a long way to the orphanage. But the nearest village takes 2 hours by foot and I don’t know the way to the Hidden Village of Konoha. What do you say? Follow this old man on a little trip?”

Shiro was thinking hard by the look on his face. When Ryuu was putting away the fishes he got on the second net inside the back basket, an answer was given.

“I’ll acompany Ryuu-san to the orphanage if you don’t mind my presence. After I talk with someone there I’ll be on my way, no need to bother you so much.” The calm and polite answer came first. Green eyes narrow in wait for the energetic and happy second answer, but it didn’t come.

“If you are so sure, Shiro-kun.” _This is a strange young man... Or is all the younger generation like this? I need to see my son too, it’s been a while since he visited..._

To Ryuu who was in the dark about Shino and Lee discussing inside their shared mind, the fishermen captured another handful of fish that made the basket full. With his side of the contract completed, Ryuu prepares to leave.

Shiro put out the little bonfire very efficiently, leaving no trace of his stay here like a good shinobi should. _Shiro… what part of white do we have besides the white parte of our eyes?_

_It’s okay Shino-kun! Our new name is the combination of ours! Makes it feel at least honourable enough. Oh! We are team Shiro now!_

Well _fine_ , it’s not like we can go back in time and change.

_Hahaha! That’s a good one! Since we actually_ **_traveled to the past already_ ** _ne? Wow! Shino you have a good sense of humour I didn’t even know!_

“Why are you laughing kid?” The green eyes of Ryuu made it clear he was judging his giggles.

“Ah, I just remembered a joke. Nothing much Ryuu-san.”

With the man arching an eyebrow to them, the two - _three-_ started walking together towards their destination.

Just like the man told them, after some minutes walking with the sun and insects, they saw a rather big building little further away. Nothing compared to what both remember as the Academy or the Hokage tower, but still big enough to be a orphanage as Ryuu-san said.

When they got close, some small people opened the front door and ran in their direction. _Kids_. _Those are tiny, harmless orphans._ **_Kids._ **

There was no children in their time, none survived after years of war, together with farmers and villagers. The heart hurts and burns, lungs trying to accompany the rapidly inhale and exhale of air.

They are smiling and screaming on their shrill voices to the fishermen.

_It’s okay. We will protect them too._ Lee promises and Shino could calm a little, not enough to recompose himself, but enough to not scare the little ones.

Shino likes children, contrary to his friends assumptions. He liked to teach and see them discover the world. Once upon a time he hoped to teach Kurenai-sensei child and see them grow, but that never happened. All because of Zetsu and the war. _Always_ **_him_ , **_that_ **_bastard!_ **

“Who are you mister?” Small stature but so bright and big eyes, sparkles of curiosity all over his face. So true and simple is a child world, seeing the boy with the hat in front of him… Shino wants to cry.

“You can call me Shiro! We helped Ryuu-san fishing task and decided to come here with him too.” Lee said while his friend gathered his thoughts inside their mind. “Can you tell me who you are? And maybe where you got that awesome hat?”

“I’m Urushi!” A smile full of teeth that resemble a lot Naruto’s. “And Nonō gave it to me as a present!” Then the newly met Urushi continued to say how much he likes the hat and Mother Nonō, how he always has the best ideas for presents to his siblings and on and _on and on._

Lee also like kids, they are the youth and the future no matter what anyone says to him. He is also sad, very _very_ sad, when the shock of having children smiling around him passed. His determination to save the world against Zetsu is so strong after seeing this image of a long lost paradise. _Because it’s been_ **_years_ ** _not seeing or hearing this little balls of pure sunshine. And that is wrong in so many levels for Rock Lee, Konoha’s Beautiful Green Wild Beast._

While Ryuu entertains the brats around him, the look in the eyes of Shiro isn’t lost to him. Eyes that, even when trying to conceal so much sadness and hurt, could smile and give attention to the young Urushi. He will be talking to Mother Nonō and Ojī-san.

“Argh! The fish will start to smell if I don’t give them to Nonō you little brats!” The Fishermen said while dragging two kids who wanted to make him suffer, _he’s sure_ , by attaching themselves to his legs. “Then you all will have to eat smelly fish while I laugh at your faces!” The kids let the legs go, now grabbing his hands instead and pulling him while shouting “Then hurry up old man!”

Shiro’s laugh was quieter that he expected, but Ryuu would count that as a win regardless.

* * *

“So, Ryuu-san, who is the young man?” Mother Nonō asked after she finished cooking the rice on the small kitchen of the orphanage. Fresh fish is the best, he insists that every time he brings them they cook soon so the kids could enjoy.

“He was by the river I was going to fish. Said to be lost but I didn’t question much, didn’t want to get him in a bad mood.” _He looks like a shinobi_ was left unsaid. Nonō was a kunoichi herself and can discover that with ease.

“I see. What do you think of him?” The nun was now separating the things for the dinner table that needs to be tidied up for lunch. “As for now, he is very good with children as far as I can see.”

Ryuu glances to the window that shows a bunch of brats playing with a teenager. All screaming and running, playing tag it is then, and Shiro is _it._

“A little odd, if you speak with him and pay attention that is. He try’s not to show anything, the key word being _try._ ” The man recalls the still fresh memories. “I don’t want to judge him, he seems to be a good kid but… There is definitely something wrong.” _He needs help._

Mother Nonō hums in understanding and then turns to give Ryuu some plates and chopsticks with a polite smile.

“Put this on the table please?”

Ryuu know her too well to understand it was not a request. She is very soft for the orphans and her seniors that also take care of them, but she is sharp with others. Specially to him. The man cursed inside at his past self for saying a bad word when surrounded by little brats. _Nonō will never forgive me, will she?_

The blonde nun saw her friend away before resuming the fish stew on the low fire, careful to not burn it. The fish Ryuu brought this time is very good, so the lunch will be those on the clay oven outside while the stew with vegetables will be good for supper.

Nonō hear tiny feet coming towards her and a smile was on her face before facing the little one.

“Lunch will be ready in a few minutes, Kabuto. Could you tell everyone to go wash themselves?”

The small child nods but otherwise stay still. _Kabuto is a shy child_ she thinks, waiting and not pressuring the boy.

“Mother, who is the man playing with everyone?”

_Ah, there it is._

“He helped Ryuu-san to bring food for us.” She said, analysing the child’s expression. “You can thank him later and ask his name if you want.” Adding more salt after tasting the broth, Nonō waited again. And then again, she was rewarded with Kabuto taking courage to walk out of the kitchen, probably going outside and do what she told him to do.

He is a good kid, very polite too, but so shy Nonō is afraid he will never get out of his shell and show the world the hard working, kind and smart boy she _knows_ he is.

The roasted fish is ready, the sound of disorganised walking on the wooden floor heard by all the caretakers. The table is ready for a delicious lunch. Two more plates, for the guests of course, and possibly one more child she can help.

_Shiro, no surname. A lost child in the woods. A very disoriented shinobi. What have the world possibly made for you to find yourself here?_

“Itadakimasu!”

Green eyes meet Black across the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is already being typed.
> 
> Also, thank you very much for the Kudos and bookmarks. Please consider leaving a comment too if you feel like it.


	3. Peace of mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shino is trying to ignore some things related to himself while Lee try to be patient.
> 
> Also:
> 
> Shino: How can a mass murderer look so cute?
> 
> Rock Lee: We are all mass murderers and we all were cute as kids.
> 
> Shiro: (stares at Kabuto until oblivion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ve handled this really well in my opinion. 
> 
> Sorry, but this chapter has only 2000 words. If it was any longer I think it wouldn’t come out as I would like.
> 
> Also, is this how you write fluff? I honestly don’t know. (I’m not putting that tag)
> 
> Enjoy it anyway.

_There is no going back._

In the dark of the night, among snoring children and the calm atmosphere, Shiro kept staring at the ceiling. His body a little tired of running around and playing with the kids, his head going through all the information he gave to Mother Nonō and to the final conclusion: _There is no going back._

The apparent 16 years old boy turn his head. The kid on the bed beside him is Kabuto. _Kabuto._

_It was a shock for me too, but doesn’t it mean we have our time travel confirmed?_

Lee wasn’t so jumpy and his chakra wasn’t light and warm like before. Ah, yes, that’s another thing. Mother Nonō was a kunoichi before working here.

**Do you know why you have two chakra signatures?**

Shino wanted to slap himself that moment when she asked. Why? Because he is a war veteran and didn’t noticed before something a retired Konoha shinobi did.

**No.** He said. Too fast. Too harsh. Obviously a _lie._

Kabuto move a little on the bed, bringing Shiro attention back from his memories.

_Shino, don’t worry so much about that. Nonō-san is a Leaf Kunoichi! She wouldn’t hurt us. Plus! She is a Nun now._

_Shut up._

The clock ticking somewhere on the building indicate the passage of time. A wind blows outside and the trees hum with it, leaves rustling against each other.

_Shino-kun… Do you want to talk?_

Lee doesn’t specify about what, but he can feel that Shino is going through something now. Something **dark**.

But Shino doesn’t want to talk. He just want to be left alone. His social battery was so depleted from energy after being interrogated by Nonō that even Lee’s company is just _too much_ for someone like Shino, who enjoys being alone without feeling loneliness.

_I’m sorry if I’m annoying or irritating you. It’s just that… I don’t like the silence. Not when I am worried._

Shiro took a deep breath and faced up again. His eyes not focused on the outside world but inside himself.

_I’m sorry for snapping at you, Lee. I’m just not used to so much social activities without being able to turn and walk away. It doesn’t help that I keep thinking Natuto should be here, on my place._

_What? Shino even if you keep thinking that, we can’t go back now. Even if we had the seal made again, wouldn’t we go back in time to Konohagakure formation? Kurama-san had explained that time moved in one direction. The seal was for a jump back. Our presence already changed things enough that our future won’t happen anymore._

I _know_ Lee. But doesn’t it affect you that we just **accidentally** took the only chance Naruto came up with to save the world? And by that, the two of us are now like _this._

Shiro pulls the covers over his head making his feet out for the world. Actually, it’s a miracle he can fit in this small bed.

_Even if it was an accident, we shouldn’t dwell on it. We made it here and now it depends on us to make everything better. If you think about it, we can give a peaceful world without Zetsu to everyone._

Shino think about his life with Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Kurenai.

Lee remember the times with Gai-sensei, Tenten and Neji.

Shiro close his eyes and see Naruto as well as everyone who is counting on him to stop the war. Stop Zetsu. Stop _Kaguya_.

“Shiro-san?”

Black eyes open slowly and peek out of the blankets to face the little Yakushi.

“Yes Kabuto-kun?” And Sage wasn’t it strange not to only be older than him but also see innocent eyes staring back at him, the image of Orochimaru’s right hand threatening Shino consciousness to glare. _He is just an orphan now._

“Do you remember your parents?”

_That confirms it, innocent and childish Kabuto once existed._

“Why the question?” Shino ask back, ignoring Lee comment about the former missing nin, now 4 years old, orphan.

“I-“ The grey haired boy squeezes his pillow, insecure if Shiro would be offended by his questions. But remembering how everyone already like him and that some kids are more annoying than himself, Kabuto stare back with conviction behind his black eyes.

“I heard from the adults that you were lost and Ryuu-ojīsan found you.” His little hands grasp the pillow tighter as he averts his eyes but not stopping. “I was lost too and Mother Nonō found me, but I don’t remember my parents or what my name was.” Taking a shy glance towards the big Onii-san, Kabuto notes the surprise on his face.

_Oh_

So he was the only one who doesn’t remember his parents or _anything_ before Mother Nonō. He was alone after all...

“I don’t have any memory of my parents.” Kabuto’s big eyes turn rapidly to Shiro who was giving him a small smile.

“I was an orphan too, I guess. Never knew if they left me or died.” The little kid frown, because he also didn’t know that about himself.

“But I had precious people who took care of me. For all purposes and means they were family in all but blood. Like how Nonō-san takes care of you and want you to call her mother, or how Urushi thinks of you as his little otouto.” Shiro smiles and almost laugh when someone snores loudly near them.

_Ah, he hadn’t think about that._

“Family isn’t only about blood and who you were born from, it’s about who you want to take care and is important to you.” He said. “Look at me for example. No one believed when I said my dream was to be a ninja and when they noticed I was bad at it, most said I should forget about it before I regretted it.”

“But I proved them all wrong and my teacher saw in me something the other grown ups didn’t. He was supportive to me and helped make my dream come true just like families are supposed to do.” Shiro started crying a little but his smile didn’t disappear. Kabuto could see a little of himself on Shiro and… if Shiro could cry and be happy at the same time, then he could too, right?

Be sad that he woke up not remembering anything about himself. Happy because Mother Nonō found him. Sad because he didn’t have anything. But happy to have a family now.

_Yes, he has a family. They are important and Kabuto want to take care of them just like they take care of him. He hadn’t noticed but he have something and it is irreplaceable._

“Hum-“ Kabuto hesitated, _but he want to say it just like Urushi had said._ “Can I call you Shiro-nii?”

After blinking many times and making the kid question if asking was a bad idea, Shiro responded.

“Yes, you can call me that. But only if you turn around and sleep now. It’s late and little kids like you should be sleeping.”

Kabuto did if only to hide his smile from the fun big brother. It would take a while to fall asleep now, but the warm feeling he felt wouldn’t be gone for some time, he’s sure.

_Gai-sensei must have meant a lot for you._ Shino thought.

_The world sometimes._ Lee gave while whipping the tears away. No need to be sad, Gai-sensei is right now alive, young and strong.

**_Two years._ **

_What?_

We have two years to exterminate Zetsu, kill Madara, destroy the Demonic Statue and save Kakashi-san teammates like Naruto planed.

_How do you know?! I didn’t see any callendar or heard the date!_

Remember when we first met Kabuto? Outside and before lunch? The first thing I asked was his age which is _four_. Why did I ask? To calculate the year we are. My conclusion? We have two years at most to complete Naruto’s plan.

_. . ._

_Are you sure, Shino-kun, you aren’t a genius in disguise?_

Lee knows that they still need to talk. Shino _needs,_ at some time in the near future, to let go of all the sadness and anger he is holding. Until then he will wait and be there for his friend when he opens up.

_Oh my Sage, it’s just math Lee._

_Exactly!_ He responds.

The chakra feels lighter and warmer for the both of them.

* * *

Shiro gave himself a week to get his body back in shape. Chakra exercises, Taijutsu practice on the trees and a bed he could rest instead of the hard ground. On a room without the kids. He didn’t want to wake up and react to them like he was still on the fourth war. _We barely held back that morning after the talk with Kabuto._

Mother Nonō tailored together what could be saved from the clothes he was wearing. To pay her back, he helped to take care of the children and fix some things for her.

He doesn’t remember when exactly it started, but all the kids are now calling him _Big brother Shiro_ and even trying to train like him, which in consequence led him to show some light training for genins he remembered before the kids could hurt themselves.

Lee was energetic and almost screamed for the first time in years about Youth when that happened. _Almost_ because Shino made them run away and hide.

“What? I don’t want to be embarrassed in front of Ryuu-san again. Also, you would make us look like an old man talking like that.”

“But! The words of the Spring of Youth always need to be spread!”

“Do you always talk to yourself Shiro-kun?”

_Shit, they didn’t notice Nonō-san was also here at the storeroom. Escaping the kids and Ryuu-san took their attention away from his surroundings for a moment._

_I’ll play dumb._

_Lee wai-_

“Who is Shiro?”

_Oh! Kami! I’m gonna kill you Lee!_

The ex-kunoichi laugh at the young man. Sometimes he was like this, very funny and carefree. Other times he is just serious and calm, like the summer breeze at night.

“Never mind. Care to help me prepare some supper?” She gesture to the basket full of vegetables and a piece of dried meat she’s holding. Shiro understood and took the weight out of her hands.

It’s just after she starts chopping the roots and greens that the silence is broken in the kitchen.

“You know Shiro-kun, I might need glasses to see, but I’m not blind to notice you have a problem.”

_Very subtle, uh?_ Shino thought, preparing himself for another round of questions. Lee rolls his eyes, what then makes Shiro too roll his eyes.

“I’ll not force you to talk. But if you want to say anything, I promise to be a good listener.” Her sweet smile could have fooled anyone, but Shino knows too well how Kunoichi are trained. Also the fact that it’s impossible that Nonō trust them completely by now.

“I’m okay, no need for you to worry about me.” Shiro keep cleaning out the dirt from the carrots and potatoes, then placing them near where the woman was cutting them.

“It’s not only me, you know? Ryuu keep saying for me to talk to you and so does Kabuto-chan. He really likes you by the way.”

The teenager didn’t say anything. What could he say when his plans were to leave this place tomorrow? He couldn’t, that’s why. His voice would fail him so he opted to not open his mouth.

“Before you leave, promise me you will say Goodbye to the kids at least.”

“What?” Lee was questioning if women really did have abilities to read minds.

“I know you’ve been training really hard. You look so determined to fight against something that, no matter what I or anyone say, you will go regardless.” She said not facing him. “From what you told me about your village, I can just pray it is justice you are seeking and not revenge.”

Shiro’s background story. Decimated village by Iwa Shinobis. Shiro had run away until he blacked out. Woke up disoriented and met Ryuu by the river shortly after.

_Could be better, but we created this right in front of her, so… I’m actually really proud of us!_

Shino just agree.

“I’m okay by my own now.” The blonde woman start. “Please don’t say what they will eat, most of them don’t like vegetables soup even If it’s mine.” Nonō shooed him away out of the kitchen. “Spend the afternoon with them, will you?”

It wasn’t a request.

_Is this why Ryuu-san is afraid of her?_

“I found him!” Kabuto’s happy voice from the other side of the corridor made Shiro react.

“No you didn’t!” He screamed back, sure to be loud enough for the other kids to hear, and ran away to take the chase outside of the building.

“Get him!” Ryuu voice came from the bushes and suddenly he was tackled down and buried under the children.

“Oh nooo.” Shino said while holding his laugh. “You are too fast!” Lee whines but it just sounds fond and happy about it.

“Yosh! Now with our target captured it’s time for revenge!” Urushi said, being the leader of the group, and smirked to Shiro. “Tickle him!”

Shiro don’t hold back.

Shino can’t stop smiling and Lee won’t stop laughing even if none of them feels ticklish. They are just happy to be here, in this little paradise, before facing the world and their enemies.

They can only hope to, one day, be able to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Thank you from my heart for the people who commented on the last chapter!
> 
> Be prepared for the next one, I think things will escalate. And quickly too. Probably.


	4. On the head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro: I think I’m okay.
> 
> Shino and Lee: SIKE! *dab*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone tell me if they liked the 3000 words chapter more than the 2000 I keep releasing?
> 
> 3000 words or 2000, what you guys like best?
> 
> Also:
> 
> You’ve been warned.

It was early in the morning, birds starting to sing and burst with life. Shiro was checking everything on his new cloth backpack, given as a present of farewell by everyone of the orphanage, before the last breakfast he would eat here.

Ryuu was also preparing to leave soon at midday, with the sun at the highest pick, so he could arrive at his home village before sunset.

The brats were being, well, brats in the old fishermen opinion. Being noisy and bragging for the two of them to not leave. He always gave the excuse that he will only spend some days with his own son before coming back again. But Shiro never gave any excuses for where he was going or when he would visit them, it was always a promise instead.

“I’ll be back again, don’t worry.” That stupid smile on his face while facing the kids made Ryuu believe the boy, if only a little, and to have faith that Shiro would keep the promise.

“If things start to look harsh here, I’ll be trusting Yakushi-san to bring them to Konoha.” The woman nodded, taking that some enemy shinobis could start approaching their location. “Believe me, some of them want to try being a ninja now. Maybe it would be best if they enroll at the Academy there?”

“I want to be a Medic-nin like Mother Nonō was!” Little Kabuto said sniffing, not wanting to cry in front of Shiro-nii or Urushi-nii. He wants to train now and be strong so he can take care of his family.

“And I want to be an awesome ninja like Shiro-nii-san!” Urushi also state his dream besides Kabuto.

“Yosh! I expect great things from both of you then!” Lee exclaimed while patting their heads. “Listen to Mother Nonō and take care of one another.” Shino complement, messing up the boys hair that earned him some groans from them because of it.

_Kids, am I right?_

Breakfast, even if a little more calm when compared with the last days, was happy nonetheless. After that, Shiro gave everyone a goodbye and left to the forest. _Bye bye!_ The kids screamed, making the soul of two war veterans warm.

Let’s stop the war. Stop Zetsu. _Stop Kaguya._

“We need to start looking for the cave hideout Madara is using. From Naruto’s information he got from Obito, there are tunnels that connects them with one another.”

Shiro was running at the top of the trees with the expertise of a Konoha Shinobi, using Shino Earth Natured chakra and impressive speed from someone trained to tracking.

“Let’s go in the Land of Grass direction. The Kannabi bridge is there, so Obito had been heading on that direction before being captured by Madara.” Lee change the direction they run. Shino growl but he decide to ignore, having already an idea for why the sudden bad mood.

After training so much the last week both him and Shino found a way to control the body fluidly. But since they didn’t get in a real battle until now, the two aren’t overconfident with the results of their hard work. Just a tiny bit proud.

_Admit it, we are handling this quite well by our own! Not everyday one have to share a body._

“Another problem is that I have a small range of Jutsu to use without my Kikaichū.” He said a little frustrated, guiding the conversation elsewhere. Walking around in a body without his bugs is like chopping an arm and a leg for him! Yes, he can still be deadly without them, but not as much as Shino would like. No, he isn’t being _cocky._

_Wow, did you notice that this also cover up our back story? We are headed to Iwa! So even if we have to fight with some of their shinobi, it won’t be out of character from our disguise!_

Shino just gave a nod in understanding.

“Wait. You already knew that, didn’t you? Have you been planning for this outcome?”

“No.” Shino sincerely denied. “But it’s a good coincidence.”

They continued to travel in silence then, paying attention to anything that could give away any enemy Shinobi or civilian. No trail is left behind by them, years of hiding from Zetsu trained the mind to be super aware and cautious about that.

With a stop on the ground, the Aburame focus on the forest floor vibrations with his hands. The bugs here are a little disturbed and mostly heading to the opposite direction they are going. “Something is happening ahead of us.” He concluded to Lee.

“Ah! We need to see what it is! If they are from Konoha we should help!”

On the move again with even more caution, together with preparing mentally for a fight, when the sound of metal clashing and earth jutsus becomes clear, Shiro took out the only weapon he has. A Kunai, given by Yakushi Nonō under the terms: Return it when you won’t need it anymore.

_Let’s focus on here and now._

With a peek behind where he is hiding, Lee could see nine people. Three had the Leaf symbol on the metal plate by their forehead while the rest are easily recognisable as Iwa nin from the Land of Earth country. The red clothes do give them away anyway.

A kunoichi is on the ground, bleeding very badly even with her teammate using medical ninjutsu. So it is actually three versus four.

“Take this!” One of the Iwa, the younger between them Shino notes, prepares a earth elemental jutsu. Two of his teammates run towards their enemies to buy time while one stand guard for the two down.

_We need to help!_

Wait.

Shino take action to stop them from moving, because for him something doesn’t feel right about the Leaf Team.

But it’s too late.

The tall man who was guarding and standing on the sideline of battle noticed the vegetation move with Shiro’s body. His blood pumping with adrenaline from the prospect of an enemy, until now unaware for him, finishing off the girl who took a bad wind jutsu to protect them…

Lee react instinctively and block the shuriken that comes for him. The medic nin makes a call out to warn the others who retreat to make a new formation, the Konoha team stay still and don’t advance.

The surrounding is silent for a heartbeat.

“ _Damn it!”_ Lee curses, because even if he wants to protect his fellows of the Leaf, they don’t know that.

Hell breaks loose.

Two Iwa-nin attack Shiro, the earth jutsu is released, the three from Konoha are separated and all that they think is…

**_Desolated plains, the white Zetsu army is attacking and the Fourth Shinobi War is around them._ **

Shino blocks and win in Taijutsu his two attackers, one have his head contorted and the other is beheaded too fast for the eye. They don’t wait for the body to hit the ground.

Lee takes three at the same time with little to no effort, he is too much used to being more overwhelmed than this. The kunai glimmers under the red moon light.

A Fire jutsu is aimed at him, Shino won’t make the same mistake _what mistake?_

He moves and deviate from the balls of fire while molding his own chakra to his fire affinity, pursing the lips and spitting flames. Strange that his Kikaichū didn’t react negatively to it as usual when using fire techniques.

There is only one left standing that the jutsu only scratched by.

Lee takes to himself to finish it after _how did he make a jutsu like that?!_

Shiro’s head suddenly jolt in pain. He stop moving and grab it to try and ease the pain. It doesn’t work, so he **screams**.

The Iwa medic-nin takes that as an opening. Grabbing his only, if barely, living teammate and fleeing. He doesn’t know who that boy is or _why_ he interfered _just_ to kill both parties. Yes, he is aware that luck is on his side for making him able to escape with his life, so not gonna stick around to know.

That is a dangerous ninja who killed with the efficiency and ease he’d never seen. Now he hopes that whatever is making him suffer last a while longer… Just so he can head back and warn others about what happened.

“Argh!” The pain doesn’t go away and it only increases as the seconds pass. A kunai hit the ground when its holder fall to his knees, screaming and squirming.

Shiro blackout from the unbearable pain. A shadow moves. Silence reigns once more on the destroyed clearing.

“Shino.” Naruto say. Opening his eyes, blue ones stare back at him. He is back to the battlefield. The face of his friend isn’t smiling or angry… it’s **disappointed**.

“I-I didn’t mean to mess up things!” He stands up after his knees almost fail him. “I’m sorry! I know it’s my fault but please don’t leave!” He takes a step forward, Naruto doesn’t move. But the distance between them increase no matter what.

“It was your plan! You are the hero, not me! I-“

Kiba appears at Naruto’s side, his face just like he remembers from the last time seeing him. Before he left them. Sad, _so sad._ Heartbroken is the word. **Kiba is heartbroken**.

“Don’t go! Kiba!” Another step but now Shino is running. He runs and runs but his friends start to go away no matter what. “Naruto! Kiba!”

Hinata. She is also there, giving him her shy but true smile. The big hole in her chest bleeding like a river, **mocking** him. _But she still smiles anyway._

They look so far away now. Standing still because Shino is the one who left them. They never left him in all those years, but now he’s betraying them by leaving them behind.

“No! Please!” He close his eyes not wanting to see what was the look in Kurenai-sensei eyes. Betrayal? Pity? Regret? Shino didn’t want to know.

Not far away from him, Lee holds Maito Gai hands together. Sitting on the hard ground beside where the other is laying down. The life that always shined on his eyes are no more, the body cold and hard.

“I won’t disappoint you Gai-sensei. I’ll make you proud and protect them.” Lee say, fighting the power that is pulling him away. “Tenten will be ok. I will always be there for her, so when you see Neji, tell we miss him.”

The tears blur his vision. “We will miss you too.” Rock Lee squeeze his hands onto his mentor’s. How would Tenten react if he too sacrificed himself to save someone? He can’t tell her that, she wouldn’t forgive him. Not after the rest of her team already did that.

The power then win and Lee is pulled away from Gai corpse. He close his eyes, letting whatever it is to fly him backwards to Shino.

And then.

They clash.

* * *

After 5 days running, Tatsuma reached the headquarters of Root. He immediately reported the mission he was given as well about the _incident._ The plan still worked out and the mission completed, but not as it was expected to.

“Dismissed.” Danzō’s order was taken after a quick bow from the Aburame who shunshin away from the office.

The leader took the writing report in his hands again, his attention to the simple sketch of a young boy.

“It appears someone left a sharp, even if broken, weapon lying around.” Dark hair and eyes, if it wasn’t the face construction so different, he would have thought to be an Uchiha. The clothes are poor but not actual rags.

Was the boy orphan then? It would be in his best interest if the answer to that is _yes._

He would have to keep an eye out because of this now. With how efficient he was to eliminate his Anbu according to Tatsuma, it would be dangerous to leave him be.

If he have a chance to add this person to his organization, Danzō would bring any means to make so.

If he can’t, the boy will be eliminated before becoming a threat to Konoha and himself. It is simple like that.

“While I wait here, let’s hope you can show me more about your abilities.” Danzō put the report back at the table. So much potential with an already damaged soul, it will not take much effort to transform him in a powerful weapon.

Maybe they could even help winning the war? This brings a smile to his face.

“I’ll wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srusti: *editing the plot-line*
> 
> Self-love: *Kick’s down the door* FREEZE! DON’T MOVE!
> 
> Srusti: Shit! *jump inside Angst black hole* Get away from meeeeeh!


	5. Cycle of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Notes: The next chapter will take a while longer to be posted.
> 
> Reasons for it: Personal life.
> 
> Don’t worry, I’ll be back~
> 
> —-
> 
> Hey yo, Author here back with a 3000 words in a chapter. I’m proud. Hope you like it.

A beautiful blue butterfly flaps its wings, flying in the still night air with no difficulty. It lands on a red puddle, the white moon being reflected on it, their feet tasting it before starting to feed of it.

Her wings open and close slowly, making a show for the human watching. Not that it knows, because he is so still that any bug would overlook him as anything but a living being.

Shiro woke up ten minutes ago. The proof of what had happened during the day still being processed, slowly, without rushing it. Why? Because they killed them all and don’t even remember it. Well, except two. There are only seven corpses here and the wounded kunoichi is nowhere to be seen, or the medic-nin for that matter, but Shiro could care less at the moment.

Shino and Lee are exhausted, mentally speaking, and haven’t said anything to each other about the vision. Memory? Dream?

The butterfly flies away, done refueling his energy to seek after another of its kind. Maybe they would find and copulate before dying, maybe they will be eaten by something or _maybe_ their time will run out before any of the listed before.

Whatever it is, Shino could only continue to stare at the Konoha shinobi body with the blood puddle around him. The butterfly is satisfied. He isn’t.

What triggered them to go on a killing spree? Would it happen again? Why couldn’t he remember doing it?

Shiro glare at their face. As he had thought, his feelings are never wrong. These people of Konoha remember him of Sai. Why the reason for it? Because they were emotionless fighting and moved like the Anbu he’d seen before. The weapon that all of them were holding, a Tantō, and wearing variations of midriff jackets, everything indicates to Root Anbu. Why were they here, almost at the border with Grass Country, fighting Iwa outnumbered? What had been their important mission that they failed? Would this bring up something important or not?

_I’m a little bit tired. Can I rest a little? I promise to be back after some minutes._

Shino hums and the sound is so loud on the clearing that it makes him flinch. He can feel Lee retreat to the back of their mind, his chakra flicker and the emotions are translated to him.

Rock Lee is _tired,_ something that should be impossible. Nothing has ever stopped the men from moving, not even the war nor the many injuries that had left scars across his body. Sakura would always need to hit him in the head and heal him enough so she wouldn’t need to worry so much.

He had overlooked but now became clear that it’s not only him affected by the seal transportation. Lee is suffering too, albeit a little better at hiding it until now, but that only made the guilt in Shino grow even more.

He lost his Aburame blood and abilities. Rock Lee efforts to become a Taijutsu Masters were discarded and he regressed to what can only be Tokubetsu Jōnin level. _Or Anbu level because they defeated some of them?_

Adding up what’s left, Shiro doesn’t have much to him, does he? How low have they become?

How are they going to fight Zetsu? Hell, there are chances that even Madara can defeat them while being the oldest man alive in the elemental Nations. Can they actually do it? Is it possible?

“Can… Can we have that talk now?” Shino whispers to the other soul. Even if he doesn’t like talking or sharing his issues with others, it’s obvious that there are no more place for what he’s been holding inside him. Shino will probably never be separated from Lee now, what would they gain from him keeping things to himself? Nothing, just waste precious time.

“Of course!” Lee instantly became happier for his partner to give the first step. Even if still a little tired, Lee always have time for his friends. That will never change. “I know you’re not a talkative person, but sharing what you feel verbally really helps.”

Shiro stays crouched in front of the cold body he killed, glazed eyes not even taking his surroundings as the souls inside him start talking. Rock Lee’s warm and light chakra is like the setting sun while Shino have the turmoil steadily calm itself, like the ocean after a storm.

“I’m… How are you so confident that we will get things done?” He clench his fists.

“Well,” Lee close the eyes, thinking a little. “Because we will? I mean, even if we fall down, we will always stand up and try harder again, won’t we?”

Shino felt a small tug in his mind. Focusing on it, some of Rock Lee’s memories could be seen. It is a training morning memory.

“We just need to try again and again and again! Effort is always rewarded if you put all you got into something!” Lee say. “If we need to get better then we’ll just train until we are ready!”

“What if we don’t have enough time?” Shino question, because they have two years _maximum,_ and if Madara or Zetsu accelerate their plan… Then what?

“We have enough time. As long as we don’t die, we have time. Team Shiro is the only one aware of the evil haunting this world, we _will_ eradicate the origin of it.” _We don’t need to be here to heal what’s after that._

In conclusion, they will kill Zetsu even if they have to die with him. Shino isn’t moved by that, since he already thought that some type of sacrifice will be needed to save the world.

“Okay.” And that is enough for now to Shino. It is enough to focus on their mission, but maybe not enough to ease his future nightmares.

Some owl call out, the sound propagates far from the origin. This take Shiro to pay attention to his surroundings again, copper impregnates the air together with the smell oh so familiar of Fire Country forest and ashes from the burned ground.

No warning comes, but Shiro twist his body in time for a strange Kunai to pass where he was an instant before. Grabbing Nonō’s kunai from the floor not far away from him, Lee makes them jump three times to create distance from the direction the triple pointed one was thrown.

Then, Shino feeling the activation of a seal near them, raise the kunai to block a up-down slash from the right on instinct. Lee is startled to see a familiar face looking at him, but noticing the lack of whisker marks, both frown and push who they momentarily believed to be Naruto.

Minato didn’t waste a second and attack again just to be blocked. He admits to have underestimated the enemy, but he had to act. The perfect time to catch the boy in a surprise attack was taken, when his teammate gave the signal from the other side masked as wildlife, so he followed the plan and engaged.

From their analysis of the unique situation they found, both Konoha and Iwa shinobi dead with just what first appeared to be two chakra signatures of ninjas, some hand signs inevitably were exchanged instead of words.

While running near the border for reconnaissance and scanning, Minato had felt two strange chakra signatures. Not strange in the matter he didn’t recognize them, as if he could know every jounin in Konoha. More in… **_strange_**.

“Pincer Formation. Minato engage right. Hizashi and me engage left. Wait my signal.” The temporary Uchiha captain had informed by hand, keeping the silence of night intact. That is, until the boy, not much younger than himself, had started talking.

His Hyūga teammate confirmed to have only one target. Is the kid then talking to himself? About _the evil haunting the world_ and _enough time_ ? What about the fact he feel **_two_ **chakra signatures from him?

When Minato is pushed away and the boy try to run, the two other hidden members of his team attack. _And he still can handle them!?_

“Ah! We can’t lose ourselves here!” The kid shouts sounding worried but clearly not about the captain activating his sharingan. “How?” He asked then, to himself, in a serious and chilling tone. Even his face expression changes each time he talks. “I-“

“He is immune to Genjutsu!” Uchiha Kaji shout while making quick hand signs, Hizashi falls back in sync. “Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!”

“Ugh!” Their opponent evade by creating a mud wall. “Uchiha can become predictable, who would have known?” The boy smirks but then he looks.. angry? “Why is fire always thrown at us?!” Irritated.

“His two chakra paths are intertwined.” Minato’s friend state with the Byakugan activated, already answering his and Kaji-san questions while still exchanging blows.

“They are?” Shiro ask in a moment of surprise. Even so, the Hyūga Gentle fist can’t penetrate his defense. Or does the Uchiha Taijutsu style. Noted, it almost look like he can predict them from the Namikaze perspective.

Minato decides to try something then. As if it was synchronised, he took the spot Hizashi was and Kaji-san retreats. “What is your name? If you don’t mind me asking.” Their fists connecting make a rhythm, with some pauses from him or the kid avoiding a blow. The usual battle music he hears when training his Genin team.

“Shiro.” The cold personality responds. “Nice to finally meet you Namikaze-san!” Shiro continued, genuine happiness in his face. _Okay..._

So he’s dealing with something new here, something he can’t research about unfortunately. Because mind problems are delicate matters he never wants to poke into blindly. Inoichi-san on the other hand...

_But what would Kushina do?_ Minato find himself unconsciously thinking.

“I can’t say the same Shiro-kun. I have three Konoha-nin corpses around me.” Icy blue eyes glare, looking for any emotion in the young shinobi eyes. He just didn’t expect to find clear **_regret_ ** _._

“I’m very sorry about that Namikaze-san. I didn’t mean to kill anyone.” Hurt is very clear on his voice and Minato finally get what he wants, the kid movements falter making his kick connect to Shiro’s side and sending him to the captain. He blink away his instant bad feeling because Shiro returns to make himself impenetrable.

Uchiha Kaji just cannot believe someone so young could make his sharingan almost ineffective in battle. The speed is fast enough for him to block, just some seconds to predict, but how offensive this Shiro punches are, there is just not enough of a opening for him to attack.

“You are getting tired.” The kid state matter of factually. Kaji know it’s true. Hell, they’ve been running for hours before this fight so of course he is getting tired! If only his Genjutsu worked, then this battle could have ended sooner.

“Captain!” Hizashi shout when Shiro disappear in an instant, not even the sharingan could follow him as the boy get behind him, kick behind his left knee and a cold blade is felt on his neck, making him freeze.

“Argh! I told you we can’t do moves that fast!” Shiro groans to himself angry but his face quickly look apologetic. “Sorry! I just wanted to stop fighting them.” “With a hostage situation?” “Yes!”

_Why is this type of thing happening to me?_

“Okay Shiro-kun, we stopped fighting. See?” Minato put down his kunai, Hyūga Hizashi making a more approachable body language.

“Sorry about all of this! I’m just pretty sure you guys would not listen to me otherwise.” A sheepish smile is given together with the apology. “Don’t worry, we won’t hurt you Uchiha-san!” The promise is given and somehow, it doesn’t feel like a lie.

Kaji just continue cursing himself, the gods, this kid, the world and anything just to make sure his anger is in check. He can’t react in any way or Shiro may be triggered to slice his throat open.

“What do you want to talk about then Shiro-kun?” Minato continue talking, taking note of how the double personalities act. Negotiations of hostages with sane Shinobi is already difficult and rare, so this one he need to make could be statistically speaking _impossible._

“I- well, we reacted badly to these people when they tried to kill us earlier. But even if we apologise, I don’t think you would believe.” Shino start just because Lee would start crying. _Never mind, we are already crying._

“So, let’s just be honest here. We don’t want trouble with you. We’ll go on our way out of your territory and Uchiha-san won’t get hurt.” “No! We will not hurt him! Forget the threat, pleeeease!” The boy releases a deep sigh. “This is not how you make use of a Hostage.” “We won’t hurt any more Konoha Shinobi! Point!”

Kaji just plead with his red eyes to Minato.

Hizashi is on edge and also looks to Minato.

And Minato?

“Okay Shiro-kun. If you let go of him we promise to not attack you. How about that?” His blood is running cold. Is he saying the right things?

“Good enough.” Shiro retract the kunai from Kaji and takes a step back. The Uchiha shunshin to be beside his team.

The black iris from Shiro’s eyes stare them down, waiting for them to break the promise. When some seconds pass with nothing happening beside the twitch of the captains hands, a big smile form itself on the face of said boy.

“See? Now we can leave without worries!” Shiro then groan. “Don’t follow us.” And he disappears.

Minato can feel the strange chakra quickly going away in the direction of Kusa. They really are getting away from the Land of Fire.

“Fuck!” Uchiha-san kicks the ground, his pride is really hurt.

“Language.” Hyuuga-san say.

“Please, you two. I don’t have anything left to endure another discussion of who’s clan is better.”

Minato just want to go home and to Kushina.

—-

He had ran for days. Afraid of the boy who almost killed him to follow after him or that the teammate in his arms died. Stopping from time to time just for a quick rest and use his medical ninjutsu just so the wound on the kunoichi chest didn’t get infected.

When he was released from the hospital, heard the good news that the girl will make full recovery and reported to his Kage, the Iwa medic-nin drag his feet back home.

Miyu Ayumu was cleaning the house late afternoon. She procrastinated her house tasks today to keep making explosive seals and her painting hobby. Who would blame her? Tsuchikage-sama had made sure to specifically give her the work to produce explosives seals for the Explosion Corps. Since she is the most knowledgeable about the Uzushio scrolls and Fūinjutsu, no one could do a better job and the Tsuchikage knows.

At least it helps to keep her mind away from her lover and the mission he went out to.

The sound of the front door opening surprises her. She run to the living room, broom ready to spank if it was a drunk intruder again. But it isn’t.

There, on the doorway taking off his shoes, is her husband. Miyu smile and go receive him back home. His mud-brown hair is a mess and his greyish eyes show how exhausted he is.

“Miyu-“

“Deidara dear! Welcome back!” She hugs him, the broom already forgotten on the floor. “You came back early. How did the mission go?”

Before she can let go, the man hug his wife and bury his face into her neck. When some tremors come from him, Miyu start making a circular motion with her hand on his back.

“It’s okay. You’re back home, it’s okay.”

 _Somehow_ she can bring them to sit on the small couch. Being a Kunoichi herself, it’s understandable what Deidara must feel now. Seems like the mission didn’t go as planned.

“Can you talk about it or is it classified?” She ask after her husband looks more calm from holding her fingers, so delicate as to not pass through the blue eye on the back of her hand.

“I almost died Miyu.” Comes the answer in a whisper.

The wife stop breathing for a moment, her unoccupied hand unconsciously resting on her stomach.

“I don’t know if I’m thankful to any God, my own luck or even fate to still be alive. To be here.” Deidara continue, looking straight to the lone eye on his lovers lovely hand. “For the exemption of me and Natsuki-san, everyone else died.” He shiver from the memory.

The couple stay like that for a while, the sound of the kitchen clock ticking too loud for Ayumu’s liking.

“I’m just… So _glad_ to be alive.” Deidara look at her face, a small smile on his own but the expression still of hurt.

She kindly smile back, trying to ease his pain. Inclining forward, making her orange silky hair fall from behind her ears, tickling Deidara’s nose when she laid a kiss on his forehead.

“Well. That makes three of us then.”

Her husband reaction makes a laugh make way out of her. He looks like an idiot. The sadness from before disappear a little tho.

“Three?” Deidara is confused, not taking the hint and that only makes Miyu grin on mirth.

“Well, you were away for so long. It’s not my fault I couldn’t tell you sooner. Also, the Tsuchikage already knows and now want to keep me inside the village even more.” She sighs. “Honestly I don’t know how I still didn’t blew things up. Every time some Anbu comes to give more orders to make even more seals, my fingers _itch_ to explode them away! I want to make different things you know? Like finishing our house portrait I’ve been making for months now because I want it to be perfect.” Her rambling goes on for while.

“Miyu, you’re not making any sense to me.”

“Kami! You can be so slow sometimes.” _But I still love you so much._ “Deidara, you will be a father dear!” Miyu lightly pat her stomach area.

The house in instants is filled with laughter and happiness. Life being celebrated by those inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my take of Deidara (Akatsuki) parents.
> 
> Now, I’m gonna take my horse to the old town road. I’m gonna ride ‘till I can’t no more.
> 
> Also:  
> I’m fucking serius when I say: it took me 20 minutes to remember the word HOSTAGE. Like, really, I couldn’t even remember it in my Mother tongue. Almost dropped the work halfway done to how pissed I was with myself.


	6. Turn of the tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Minato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srusti: I’m such a disappointment. (Stare at the count of 1892 words.)
> 
> I need love and some chocolate.

The citizens of Konoha are content inside the village walls, within the security of their shinobi and Kage, going through the morning with the energy and peace so contradicting with the war outside. There is a tension on the people shoulders, but they still smile to one another on the street market.

“Is that the end of your report?” The man on the opposite side of the table take a drag of his smoking pipe. Releasing the smoke out of his lungs and opening his brown eyes to stare at his subordinate sitting on the chair. His vision pass through the other blond before fixing his gaze on the younger one.

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” Minato give a nod to affirm it even more. The face of the village leader becomes bitter as he takes another drag, fillings the air even more with the smell of tobacco. He can’t blame him, war is stressful and smoking to calm himself is just the way Sarutobi Hiruzen had found to keep himself calm.

“Do you have any questions for Minato, Inoichi-san?” The man in question looks really contemplative. All the information, little to him but still a lot for Minato, being analysed. The Yamanaka was summoned to the Hokage office from the T&I, the explicit explanation that his insight about minds and psychology were needed.

“You said to have felt two strong chakra signatures before having visual of the boy. For you, did they feel similar or very different?” That part had intrigued the mind-walker since something capable of tricking a experienced and exceptional sensor like Minato have never appeared before.

“Different. Even when we fought, the different chakras gave opposite reverberations and seemed to resonate to each other, almost like what I see when two people from the same family reach out for each other chakras.” He explained while remembering that night some days ago.

“So, different but still similar.” The other blond concludes, head tilting and facial expression becoming soft. The eyebrows not frowned anymore.

“Do you have a hypothesis Yamanaka?” Hiruzen ask in a serious tone, on the borderline to be taken as an order.

“Many. It could be that this boy, Shiro, was born with two different chakra pathways inside him and his mind adapted to it. Since each living being have one and not two, his brain created two different personalities to assort them to different chakras.” One hand is raised as if holding something up while he explains.

“Or?” Hiruzen ask, because that would mean they are dealing with a new Kekkei Genkai never documented before on Konoha’s files.

The other hand is raised on the same manner. “Or there are two different people inside one body. I can’t imagine how that could even happen, so I’m more inclined to my first theory.”

The blond young man see the expectation from the other two in the room for an explanation. He give a internal sigh, letting his hands rest on his lap.

“Shiro-kun may be dealing with someone who got themselves stuck inside his mindscape that get to control him for the exception of his own mind.” The young nominated clan leader thinks of the Yamanaka and how their jutsus are focused to cause damage into someone’s mind. Well, most of them.

“I thought about this because my clan have something called Shintenshin no Jutsu. We can control a person or an animal by transferring our spirit to theirs, forcing the users will over the target. I’ve never heard of someone who isn’t a Yamanaka try it, what leads me to think that if it happens, wouldn’t Shiro be the example of it going wrong?”

The sunlight passing through the open windows warm the village leader chair, but his eyes continue hard and sharp. Because stealing a Hidden Technique from a prestigious clan of Konoha is something that can’t be taken lightly, or the accusation of one.

But there are other facts that irks under the Hokage skin. From Minato and his team report, the enemy seems to know the Uchiha and Hyūga Taijutsu style on a level to be able to predict it. And there is also the fact the boy not only got upset of killing Leaf Shinobi but also stated to never hurt another one of his men.

Sarutobi takes a deep breath to prevent another puff of smoke to calm down.

“Regardless if any of your ideas are correct or not, either way we are dealing now with someone unpredictable and dangerous. Thank you for giving your assistance Inoichi-san. You’re dismissed.”

Said men stand up and give a respectful bow before leaving the office by the door. Minato awaits to be also sent on his way, but his blue eyes notice by the body language of his superior that it won’t happen now.

“Tell me. Why you didn’t kill the boy?” With one eyebrow raised, Sarutobi Hiruzen incline the body to rest his elbows on the table, hands clasped together. “From the captain and Hyūga-san reports, I’m not the only one who noticed you didn’t use all of your abilities on the fight.” Both take a quick look at the written report mentioned under Sarutobi hands.

Minato couldn’t help a sigh in front of his Hokage. _Am I in trouble?_

“Give me a good enough explanation to not take down the enemy, caught red handed may I remind us, and you won’t be in trouble.” A playful smile spreads on the men face, reading the emotions on the shinobi face. But the blond shinobi know better than to respond vaguely.

“He is just a kid, probably just a few years older than Obito or Rin. If I can, I’ll always refrain from killing children and elderly people Hokage-sama.” Blue eyes close to see the faces of his own team. They open before continuing, fixed into sharp brown ones. “But it was also because of a feeling. Something on me was saying that killing him was **wrong**.”

_A instinct then._ Sarutobi thought, resting his back again into the chair.

The Anbu on guard watch the two have a staring contest for some minutes. The Namikaze very firm even with their leader heavy presence on the air together with the smell of tobacco.

“Go home and rest. I’ll send a bird to deliver your next mission in a few days.” The Hokage say, as if talking about the weather now while looking at a stack of paper on the corner of his desk.

“I- Hai!” Minato raise fast and bow when the other gave him a pointed look. Before storming out of the room by walking-running, he heard a last remark.

“I’ll trust you on this Minato.”

He gives a firm nod at the clear show of faith and trust at him.

When the door close, one of the Anbu hidden on the shadow crouch on a respectful stance in front of his leader, who in turn, activate a privacy seal under his working table.

“I want a special team to look at all the reports and missions assigned until now. Every document of any civilian leaving or entering the village too, especially those from the land of Earth. It seems like we have possibly a spy in our midst.”

Rat nod in understanding of his task and shunshin away after the seal is deactivated.

_Someone taught and gave information to the kid about us. He may be the errand boy from Iwa, but we’ll be doomed if we don’t catch the source. Konoha will not lose this war._

Not far away from the Hokage tower, Minato was thinking about what exactly to ask his girlfriend for advice when he disappear on a puff of smoke.

Minato blink a few times, startled to see what he is seeing. _Is this Mount Myōboku?_

“What in hell?!” A well known voice say at his left, the chakra also familiar.

“Jiraiya-sensei?” Minato’s teacher had been on a long term mission on the Land of Rivers to get intel about Suna movements.

“Minato? What is happening here?!” The toad sage look around confused and a little angry.

“I reverse Summoned you.” A husky voice answer from the ground. Fukasaku look just exactly as he remember, old. His wife not anywhere to see though, which is rare. “The Great Toad Sage want to talk to you two.”

“It better be important!” For as much as Jiraiya is angry, he calm his nerves. Gamamaru-sama is well respected and don’t call them for just anything.

In front of them is the building where the Toad Sage is usually found. So not much time is wasted to get where they need to go.

“Ah! Jiraiya-chan and Minato-chan, good to see you are well.” The giant old toad give his smile to the two humans, greeting as they appear with one of his heirs.

“As well as we can be, Gamamaru-sama.” Minato respond while giving his smile back. His sensei also give his greetings, although a little quieter than usual.

“I asked Fukasaku to summon you so I could give you personally my congratulations!” Everyone awaits confused. But it looks like the old geezer have nothing to add.

“That’s it? And why are we being praised? For doing what exactly?” The questions seem to make the old seer smile even more, his squinted eyes barely open more. That make the white haired man right eye twitch.

“For the Prophecy I told you, Jiraiya of the Sannin, have been fulfilled. The world had been saved by your student.” He hums and nods as if approving something.

“What?! We are at _war_ and Konoha doesn’t even have the upper hand! How come the world had already been saved when people I care keep dying!” Jiraiya grab his white hair, pulling it and making himself look like a mad man.

“Ah, perhaps I’m saying this too early...” The giant toad then look at Minato, who is glaring at the floor, his brain taking him to every major thing he could have possibly done to have accidentally saved the world while not knowing. “Or not.”

After pulling out a great deal of his white hair and entertaining the toads the Sage recompose to look more honorable in front of the oldest and wisest being he knows. Most of the time anyway. _He is becoming more senile as the time pass._

“I can’t waste any more time here or my target can escape my searching range.” Jiraiya say to Fukasaku by his side, changing the topic of the conversation, before turning to Minato “We’ll talk more about this later.” _And I also need to check what those three have been doing in Amegakure._

“Of course.” The blond man agree, still with half of his attention to his memories. He remember the other pupils of Jiraiya that he have heard from the man himself, thinking if it was not one of them instead of him.

“Well. You know that we will help when summoned. Be careful out there nonetheless Jiraiya-chan. Minato-chan.” The smaller toad near them say, his hand-like paws forming hands signs. With a puff of smoke, the two shinobi disappear.

“Are you sure of that vision, Ōjiji-sama?” Fukasaku ask, turning around to face the Great Honourable Geezer.

“Hihihi. Fate doesn’t play with accidents, Fukasaku.” The old one laugh with himself. A hidden meaning lost to his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all my dear readers.  
> ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡


	7. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock Lee: Welcome to bible study! We’re all children of G-zus!
> 
> Shino: Kumbayaaaa my lord!
> 
> Shiro: *T posing to intimidate the enemies*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so lazy to review and look after errors and I’ll probably regret it later but at the same time I just want you guys to have another chapter as soon as I can so Why Not Am I Right? So Pleasedon’tkillme.

“Shino, we need to rest.”

A figure runs on the forest floor, not a sound being made. The training of a shinobi preventing footprints on the soil.

“We already rested enough.” Shino respond still looking for any rock or rocky floor, searching for anything to give away even an ounce of possibility to have a hidden hideout.

“Three hours isn’t enough. This body isn’t like the ones we had trained, plus with the fact it’s younger, the metabolism is faster. I don’t think we’re eating enough too.” Lee say sure of himself, because he always needed to pay attention and take care of his body when growing up with Gai-sensei training.

The other one decision is to ignore that remark. They have been after Madara and Zetsu for eight days now and still not a single thing, which is why he is so sour and angry. With himself for not knowing enough of Naruto’s plans and for not having his own body. _This new one is slowing us down._

Such a headache is forming on the former Aburame while his heart inflate with self-hate, because Naruto would have already be done with their enemy, and that thought keep replaying in his mind.

Lee make them stop. The sun passing through the leaves and making the vegetation glow with life, bugs everywhere. He feels the chakra of his partner flare, that **darkness** still there. It seems even bigger now, like a vermin that is growing inside Shino. Rock Lee is sure not even the Aburame are supposed to have that.

“ _We are wasting time.”_

“Shino! Listen to yourself! You are not even thinking clearly anymore!” Lee cry exasperated because it’s sad to see your friend fall into dark thoughts, refusing your help.

“ _You_ listen Rock Lee!” The usual cold chakra now feels like the freezing winter and ablaze all together. “We don’t have much time! We don’t have enough answers! I’m still thinking how we accomplished the fact of not killing the Yondaime Hokage on a fight _just_ after murdering Konoha Anbu on a killing spree!” Shiro punch the nearest tree, anger but also frustration on his tearful face.

“And how am I supposed to know that if you don’t talk to me Shino!” The bright chakra burns now, a heat condescending inside the body and clashing with the other one. “You don’t talk to me! Not enough for me to know what is keeping you so upset! I’m your friend! Don’t you trust me?”

Shiro hold his stomach, the two chakra inside him fighting, leaving him shaking from it and the frustration both souls inside him are feeling.

“Of course I trust you! I don’t trust **_myself!_ **” Shino cry out, the guilt inside him exploding after Rock Lee’s question.

“Shino-kun…” Lee don’t know what to say. The heat of the argument and the response dying in his throat.

“No, just…Leave me alone.” _Before I disappoint you too…_

Shiro take a sharp breath, the body feeling exhaustion and pain from the exorbitant run it had went for days accumulated, finally, showing the aftermath of that.

Sitting down and relaxing the muscles, a soft cry comes from the boy in the woods. Everything hurt. It had never hurt so much as it hurts now. _But I deserve this._ Shino consoles himself.

_Do you really think this is all your fault Shino-kun?_

_Yes._ And why wouldn’t it be? If he had payed more attention to his surroundings, he could have evaded the fire jutsu.

Naruto would have used the seal and went back instead of him.

Then, things would have just **_stopped_**. Like he had wanted. _Because I’m so done._

What happened to his friends he left behind? Did they die in the hands of Zetsu? Feel more pain and curse his name for throwing things to the dumpster? Or did they just ceased to exist because now that future doesn’t exist? **_Or it still does and I made it so much worse._ **

“This is not your fault Shino. I don’t blame this on any of us.”

“... go away.” The answer is a tired whisper. The owners chakra flicker just like a tiny flame now.

“You know I can’t do that.” Lee breath in, slow and deep, taking in much needed fresh air. “Shino. You have to stop blaming yourself. No one needs to point a finger and blame something or someone for what happened back there. Ha! I bet even the grumpy and old Kurama-san don’t blame you!” A dry chuckle escape Shiro while his fingers press harder on his arms, almost to the point of hurting the skin.

“If I had seen the attack sooner like I should have, this…” _This would not have happened._

“So what if you didn’t see it coming? Shino, you were looking after everyone’s back during the fight! Like you always do!” _Because you care more about us than yourself._ “And thinking on the _what if’s_ is not healthy. Believe me.”

“If that was true, Kiba and Akamaru wouldn’t have died or Hinata sacrificed herself.” _Right in front of me. Their deaths are on me._

Shino look at the young hands he have now. If he stare for enough time, the feeling of blood will come and so the vision of it dripping from his fingers. _Blood from his family, from his friends, from allies and enemies. Ugly tainted hands._

“We can’t always save everyone. Or protect them all the time.” Lee try to comfort his depressed friend. Not really sure if his mouth is spilling the right words. “Shino, **_I’m with you in this_ **. So if you’ll blame yourself, then blame me too for pushing and making us fall on the seal.”

He bring the hands together on a prayer.

“I am not leaving you to fight your dark feelings and intrusive thoughts alone. We had one Sasuke and you shouldn’t copy him. I like the way you are Shino and I trust you with my life.” Shiro close his black eyes, looking for the scarred soul inside the mind. “So won’t you trust me more? You never disappointed me or our friends.” _And I’m sure you never will._

He couldn’t say goodbye to his loved ones. He can’t forget or fall into oblivion like he wanted, the memories will last and so will the ache inside. But he won’t deal with them alone, he shouldn’t, because Rock Lee is right. _And it will kill him to cause any kind of hurt to his last and only friend._

The crying starts quietly until it couldn’t be held back anymore, because Lee is smiling at him with his warm chakra, so Shino let the tears and screams go. They wash the pain deep inside his heart a little and somehow the world look a little more brighter and blurred when the voice becomes hoarse.

Shiro is laying down on the ground, hands plucking the bright green grass with some hiccups escaping him. He stopped crying and now the eyes burn, probably red, looking up at the small patches they could find of blue sky between green. But most of all he is tired. So just resting under the shades of trees from the midday sun pacify the urges to continue the mission, so the body can have the rest it needs so much.

“Do you know the difference of our first fight and the second?” Lee decide to ask, pulling a rather neutral conversation.

“Other than we being able to not kill the second group of Shinobi we fought? No.” Shino close his eyes, resting them.

“We _talked_ . We decided things together and worked as a team! I think it forced us to keep our heads from going on automatic killing mindset and see the reality as it is around.” _At least is what I think._

“I really should’ve asked you before, uh.” Shiro snicker because Lee snicker. “Right, my fault. My bad. You were right. More communication. Team Shiro.”

“Team Shiro!” A hand is raised with the cheer.

Rock Lee and Shino stay like that, talking and resting for hours until dusk made the sky red. Feeling hungry with the stomach completely empty, they had only eaten some nuts and wild fruits from the forest while on the run, so an actual meal would be nice. _Like a fish or a rabbit!_

I think there is small water stream near us. So let’s hydrate and hunt something to eat afterwards. _Because I made us cry so much._

_Strange right? We cry together now too._

The same color red of the sky also spreads on Shiro’s cheeks. Shino is so embarrassed he refuses to say anything.

_Not as strange as doing toilet business now. But still different._

_Argh! I wanted to forget about that Lee!_

Someone kill him.

By the time they find the small current of fresh water, Rock Lee is excited to share his opinion on Shino sleeping positions. _Because why not?_

Crouching and washing the hands, Shiro notice a familiar smell. Cupping and smelling the water, the faint smell of blood is there.

“Something died on the water?” “I have a bad feeling about this.”

Deciding to check and see what is contaminating the water, they follow the direction to the water spring. About thirteen minutes walking, a far away scream could be heard, so Shiro run.

The vision he finds is a fight between Iwa and Ame Shinobi destroying a small Kusa town. The villagers were running and trying to avoid the various jutsus thrown between the ninjas, many screaming because of bodies allready on the ground and house burning or falling to the ground.

“Papa!” A small brunette girl screams from the window, the flames burning the room behind her together with the rest of the house, fear clear on her brown eyes of how high she is from the ground. The man outside trying to enter the building is bleeding of a shoulder cut, the right arm falling limp on his side.

Shiro don’t think too much before moving.

“The man first, before he kill himself on the fire.” Shino say before grabbing the afflicted father, carefully enough to not make his injury worse, and leaving him protected with a nearby group of villagers hiding between two buildings. The people stare at the young boy with a mix of fear and surprise, but Lee doesn’t wait even a second before storming back to save the girl.

“Shino-kun.” “Got it.” They say to one another but getting quickly the idea from their shared mind.

With enough chakra control from Shino, they wall walk to the window and grab the kid by her shirt, then hugging her to make her feel safer, to jump down.

“Luka!” The father reunites with his daughter, embracing her with only one arm firmly. The girl cry but also hug him back, tears running down her chubby face nonstop.

“We need to take them out to safety.” Shiro say while analyzing the 5 people around him, his ears still capturing the noises of battle. Two women, one elder and the family they just saved. “And look for more survivors too.”

_The path we used to come here is clear of boulders and stuff, they can probably run to the forest safely._

“Okay. People follow me please!” Lee say, determination and energy flowing in his veins. “We will take you to somewhere safe!”

The group of civilians looked at each other, a bit of uncertainty on the eyes, but when the bleeding man stands up carrying the little girl and nod, the others just accepted to do as told.

After being sure to leave them somewhere safe, Shiro run back to the burning village. Scouting the streets to see if his help is needed, avoiding the rooftops to not catch unwanted attention from the fighting ninjas.

At the time eight minutes mark, he rescued more seventeen people and brought them to the same spot.

All the village is now being scouted, the last people he is scorting are a old couple who had been stuck inside their house because of an earth jutsu manipulation, when two ninjas from the land of Rain attacked.

“What?!” The kunoichi look confused, a sensor probably, looking behind Shiro and only seeing old people and not the other shinobi she sensed. Her companion had already engaged in a Taijutsu fight with the boy who _doesn’t have a headband._

“Ah! Sorry for confusing you!” Lee apologize like a good boy while having the big guy on a quick submission position, holding his throat and head, making a unspoken threat that one quick move would kill him now. “We don’t want to hurt anyone!” The smiling face turn cold and angry in seconds, surprising the woman facing him. “But we will if you keep killing innocent people.”

The Ame Shinobi under Shiro’s grip make a move to get free ignoring everything that had been said, wich in reaction causes the boy to hit him in the back and head hard enough the sound could be heard from where his companion is. He fainted, falling to the ground with a thud, making the two behind flinch.

“Good job.” “Thanks!” The Black haired kunoichi conclusion? This is a crazy one, or in other words, _dangerous_.

She prepares a water release jutsu by molding and gathering her chakra, but before she could do even one hand sign the enemy is in front of her. “Keep running ahead to find the others I mentioned!” Lee call out for the two terrified civilians while keeping pressure on his attacks. The Ame-nin jump back to create a opening and make the jutsu, but Shino doesn’t let her and create his own earth jutsu on a flash by slamming his hands down, making her imprisoned with only her head out of the ground.

The couple run as fast as they can. In the meantime time, Shino makes sure his prisoner can’t move her hands underground.

“Let’s stop their fight?” Lee ask, because even if they aren’t on the same side like in the Fourth Shinobi War, these people may as well be family from his long dead comrades of battle. “Yes.”

“Hey! Come back here you little shit!” The woman shout when Shiro run away from her to the direction explosions and tremors come from.

The fight seems to be in Iwa favor, most of them are still up and fighting, while those from Ame are few in numbers but still ferocious even with the disadvantage of one-to-two ratio.

“Don’t even try.” Shino interrupt his friend when he sensed Lee thinking of what to say. “Why? Because they won’t listen to words right now. Let’s just make them both retreat by force.”

“Oh, okay.” _They are at war._

Taking his only weapon out of his pocket, Shiro dive in the middle of the war battleground. Some of the Iwagakure shinobi seemed to have recognized him, putting their everything to kill him. The other group from Ame is confused from the unexpected event, but soon find that the lonely boy is dropping bodies from both sides so they also engage him.

“Does it really rain all the time at your village?” Lee ask one guy from the Land of Rain. “How do you dry your clothes then?”

“Inside their house.” Shino respond to the little talk he knows Rock Lee wants to continue having, just to see if it really works to help them not kill people.

“But when I did that, my clothes began to smell like moss.” _Tenten had even smacked me saying I smelled bad._

“AAAAAH!” The two fighting Shiro are enraged to see the enemy chit chat with themselves and not pay attention to them, mocking the two Jounin who are trying to kill him and being overwhelmed by the Taijutsu skills of the boy.

With the end of the handle part of the Kunai, Shino strikes on pressure points that gets both man to faint like the others. Not even a moment pass and then it’s a Iwagakure trio who attack with a combination of jutsus.

In 78 minutes, the plan turns out to be a success. Ame retreat first while carrying those unconscious and still very much alive, then with Shino engaging Lee to talk and irritate the rest with non-war or non-insulting questions, Iwa retreats too just like the other.

But the cost is Shiro with almost no chakra left since Lee also transferred his own for Shino to use, a lot of muscles strained, cuts all around his body and throwing up for what he doesn’t have on the stomach. _The taste of bile makes me want to vomit again._

“I think we’ll faint now.” Rock Lee say, the eyelids so heavy with the world spinning around slowly. The body they should have taken properly care is now paying back for their negligence.

“I hate this new body.”

Shino had never been so sincere in his new life like now.

**_Thud_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is laying on the ground with his face down and a broken nose. Sue me. 
> 
> Also, I found the perfect soundtrack to Shiro my precious boy: DROELOE x Fytch - Through The Storm
> 
> Search it on YouTube and listen if you want. :D
> 
> Also:  
> I like memes.


	8. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soup is better than ration bars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hate it when the mobile Ao3 crash and then I need to type it all again.) (Well, my own fault for never using the computer)
> 
> Hope you like the chapter! Just 2000 words. But they are worth it(?).

Shino woke up feeling awful. His mouth is so dry like Suna sand while his chakra reserves were only half way recovered, and that makes him more tired than he’d like to admit. He feels all of that without moving an inch, appearing to still be asleep. Why? Because there is someone near him who isn’t Lee. _No one can be more close to him than Rock Lee now. A little reassuring to think about that._

The presence is very small and so is their chakra signature, maybe a child? It’s a little recognizable from one past moment-

Shiro grab the slender wrist, his movements a blur, before a hand could touch him on the face. By his side a surprise scream comes from a brunette little girl, the one he saved from the burning house, startling the boy who let go before his strength could hurt her. _War reflexes again._

“Sorry. I-“ The door is slammed open. _What is this place anyway?_

“Luka! I told you to stay away from here!” A young woman, the one who they rescued from under a wooden wall, enter. She pulls the kid away knowing the dangers of a ninja, specialy if it’s a disoriented one, being woken up. She quickly leave with a short bow to Shiro and close the door behind, leaving him alone.

_Imagine my surprise to wake up with that._

“I’d be surprised if you were still sleeping.” Shino complements. Rock Lee is usually the morning bird between the two, so to be the one who opens his eyes first is a surprise for him too.

“It’s strange to wake up but already seeing things and talking. Feel like a somnambulist situation.” He then gasp. “Shino! Are we considered noctambulant now?!” Shiro sit up on the cranky metal bed. It’s a small room they find themselves in and, from the interaction not long ago, the Kusa villagers took care of him while unconscious here. Maybe it’s a house that survived the attacks?

“No, I don’t think so.” Shino answers Lee while spreading his chakra. He can sense some people near them, but the chakras aren’t developed like a shinobi, so they are all civilians. _Good._

The stomach growl, the pain of hunger making a hand clasp the area trying to relieve it. Shiro also noticed that his deep cuts were bandage and his backpack is by the foot of the bed. Checking inside, everything seems in place.

“I want to take a bath.” Shino say, images of a hot tub making him wish to be back home in Konoha. _Can we even go back? Ah, probably no. What a shame._

“We smell very bad.” Lee take a sniff of their clothes and his face contorts. “Ugh! Blood, sweat and dirt! Shino! We need to take more care of this body!” Standing up with determination, Gai-sensei teachings of _a healthy body makes a good ninja!_ playing in his head, they grab the backpack and leave the room.

“Ah!” Shiro jump to the side, avoiding to bump into a tall man who was going to knock on the door. “Father-san!” he recognizes the brown haired man with the immobilized right arm.

The man raise one eyebrow to the nickname and hold back his judgment of the boy because of it, making Shino groan and blush because of Lee.

“Hehe…” Rock Lee just laugh at the awkwardness.

“It’s good to see you up so fast.” The man takes a deep breath before turning serious and continue. “I can’t thank you enough for saving my daughter and the rest of us. When you took me away from the house, for a moment I thought that I’d die. But I didn’t. Even before I could ask for help or say anything at all, you were gone.” He recall the moment and the dread and fear he felt together with the others. “I got up to run back there and save Luka, but you came back with her in a flash.” The father close his eyes to clear the tears before a grateful smile form itself on his face.

“We did what was right at the moment.” Shino say serius, _trying to be serious on this clearly serious and sentimental moment_ , but Lee makes them smile his goofy smile. “We’re just glad to see you two are ok now! And sorry for not being able to save more people.”

“You’re a good kid to risk your life to save people you don’t even know in this time of war. Crazy to even make those shinobi go away!” _Or just crazy and everything is the consequence._

“Ha! Maybe we are.” Shiro give a wide smile, not getting the comment between the lines. “Shiro is the name, pleasure to make you acquaintance!” A hand is extended for a handshake.

“Len, new head of the village. Or what is left anyway.” The gentleman shakes the hand, a genuine smile on his young face. _Maybe he’s thirty or something._

_Why you want to estimate his age?_

_He’s young to be the head of a village. So the last one died and he was nominated by the survivors. It’s logic._

“You must be hungry? We have some soup outside.” Len start walking for the front door of this little house - _more like a cottage_ \- with a unspoken question to follow him.

When they exited, the woods greeted Shiro together with the early night. So they weren’t in the dream world for too long since they collapsed. And Shino is right, this is a cottage in the woods.

There is a little campfire with a couldron smelling like soup not far away from them, people are around it getting warm and resting. But when the sound of the front door opening was heard, every single eye turned to face Shiro.

“Good evening! Happy to see everyone made it to the forest.” Lee start talking because Shino is sulking on the back of their mind, coping with the situation by being mute. _I’m just not a talkative person._ Or shy. _No._ Yes.

An old man, one of the first he escorted away from the crossfire, get up and walk towards them. He ask for Shiro’s hand without a word, clasping his own on top of it when the shinobi comply.

“I say it in behalf of everyone here. Thank you for your kindness and courage, young man.” The elder say and, looking at the others behind, no one disagrees. The villager then retreat back to his place and the others go back to talk quietly. One comforting the other of the grief plaguing them.

Luka, the child of Len-san, comes carrying a bowl of soup. She hesitates when near the big boy, even with her strong determination to say her thanks too. _If Himiko-nee didn’t drag me away that time, I could-ve said it._ Was her logical thinking.

Before being able to say anything, yet again someone stop her. But to Luka’s surprise, this time is her savior.

“Hey, I want to apologize for what happened back there.” The black haired boy sit in front of her in seiza, a tentative smile on his face making him look more sad than happy. “You know, people do dangerous things when scared.” A small chuckle comes from Shiro. _Were you scared?_

_Not really, just surprised. Thank the sage I wasn’t armed._

“It’s ok-ay Nii-san! I should-not woke you up!” Her cute misspelling speech makes the little girl more adorable than anything. “ _Shouldn’t have,_ Luka.” Her father correction makes the young one pout. _So precious._

“Here! This is a thank-you for saving me!” The bowl is extended so rapidly that some soup is spilled to the side.

“Ah! Thank you so much! I’m so hungry~ You really saved me now Luka-chan!” Lee takes the bowl and, excusing himself in their shared mind, started drinking it down with no thoughts of consequences.

It isn’t hot enough to burn, but both parent and daughter is surprised by the hunger demonstrated. Or the bold action. Probably both.

“Wow! So good! Luka-chan could you bring me more, please?” Shiro give the bowl back to her tiny hands. The kid give a big smile, happy to help the good big brother, then running to Himiko-nee so she could refill the container with the soup.

“Shiro-kun, I need to ask you for something. Would you hear me out?” Len turn serius, even if his eyes never left the figure of Luka running away from them, because now it’s the village leader talking and not a parent.

“Of course! What do you need?” Up to his feet again, Lee awaits like he used to when a mission debriefing was held in the Hokage office a lifetime ago: Serius and professional, but never stone faced.

“It wouldn’t take us too much time to move towards a neighboring village on a perfect weather. But with the war and how some of us are recovering from injuries I’m afraid that it will take at least six to seven days walking instead of two or three.” The hazel eyes turn to face the young shinobi, tired eyes but still full of life and determination. His responsibility to keep everyone safe on the shoulders.

Shino hums while analyzing all the civilians in front of him. “We will escort all of you, don’t worry.” Shiro give a nod, hold the promise and take in the sight of stars appearing.

“We don’t have anything to pay you after though.” This is the way shinobi work, right? They have nothing of value since they are mostly farmers and wood workers. Whatever could be used was also destroyed, like some wood carvings and stock of food he had thought to give. _We don’t have enough even for us now._

“We don’t need anything, don’t worry so much. Just let us help you, ok?” Lee say when noticing the wrinkles being formed on the man forehead from worrying too much.

Len let go of the air he unconsciously held from nervousness. This is a very strange boy; A strange Ninja too; But most of all, a blessing for them all. _I never met anyone like him._

“I’ll be in debt of you then, Shiro-kun.” The adult place a hand on the young man shoulder. “If we ever meet again, let me help you too.”

The boy accept his final request and Len let go to talk with the people about the journey they will take, and also calm the ones who will protest about leaving the dead unburied. It’s war time, they don’t have the luxury to waste time in the open with enemies coming from almost every direction. _Kami, may all our souls find peace._

“Here!” Luka run back to her hero’s direction with a not so full bowl of soup, half of it probably lost because of her running. Her chubby pink cheeks make space for a smile, sparkling eyes waiting for _something_ with the small arms extending the food to Shiro.

“Oh! Thank you Luka-chan!” Lee take the bowl with his left hand while crouching to be almost at her level. “You did a great job.” Shino compliments, the unoccupied hand patting her head.

A few fireflies start to appear around the people, little spots of light in the dark world around them. The flames stay strong on the campfire and so does the spirits of the survivors. Of _warriors_ . **Fighters of life in a cruel but amazing and so vast universe.**

—-

“Of course we hang our clothes to dry inside sometimes!” On another campfire, Ame shinobi eat rations and discuss the odd boy nobody could defeat. “It’s not my fucking fault that it rains 24/7 sometimes!”

“And we don’t smell!” Another shout get a “ _OOOOH!” of_ approval from the group, but not all of them agree internally. _Because, unfortunately, it does smell bad from time to time just like the boy had said._

Unknown to them, the enemies they intended to kill from Iwa are having the same conversation elsewhere.

So much in common, and yet, declared enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH GUYS! 
> 
> 100 kudos mark! I AM SO HAPPY I’LL EXPLODE!
> 
> GROUP HUG!
> 
> ╰(*u*)╯♡
> 
> Update:  
> Omg I messed up a sentimental moment back there. I’ll go and hang up myself now.


	9. DoN’t REpEaT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato: Ah shit, here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday. But I, the writer, fell asleep while finishing it.
> 
> This one is the longest and the one that took a lot of time, work and determination to finish. So I really hope you guys like it.

The dark night is illuminated by pole of lights and windows of buildings on the streets of Konoha. Most residents are sleeping or finishing dinner quietly before calling it a night, but at the Uzumaki residence, being loud is still acceptable at this hour.

“And check everything inside your bags again in the morning! If you forget something I will hit you tomorrow at the gate!” The red haired woman said, bossing over her boyfriend students, just because she can. And also because she loves them enough to not let them make stupid mistakes, like for example, forget the extra pair of clothes or ration bars for the mission.

“Hai~” The chorus of three respond to her demand in different tones, not even worried about her threat. Kushina is just like that, always angry at something or someone because she is always worrying and caring too much, at least according to Minato-sensei.

_It’s love._ Rin had said to her two teammates one time, but it didn’t make both of them less annoyed to be treated like little kids. They never said anything to the Red Hot Habanero of Konohagakure thought. Not because it would be rude, more like she would turn even more scary.

“See you then! And Obito, please try to not be late.” She finished to the oldest among the three.

“You are asking too much of him, Kushina-san.”

“Take that back Bakashi!”

And the usual fight began again. Rin and Kushina just made visual contact, but so many words were expressed between the two just with it. _Look after them_ said grey-violet eyes. _It is my duty, right?_ Brown ones respond together with a sheepish smile. But most of all, they just made the expression and thought together: _boys._ Because yes, that word resumed every fight between the Uchiha and Hatake.

Going back inside the apartment after seeing the trio leave, the Uzumaki find a blond man still washing the dinner plates and bowls. The love of her life can be a genius, and everyone knows that, but she ask herself why he acts like an idiot sometimes. He wants to hide something that has been bothering him. Maybe he succeeded to fool the little ninjas in his care, but not her. _Never_ her.

_Let’s see how bad this is._

She goes to the small kitchen and grab a hand towel to dry the dishes Minato is washing. “This time I had to improvise the miso soup. I used all of what was left of some seaweed and tofu. Kakashi didn’t say anything but I think he expected my eggplant miso. What do you think?”

“Hm.” Came the automatic agreement response the redhead expected, which in turn, makes her angry enough to slap his head. “Ow!”

“You’re not even paying attention! I made miso with eggplant today! Kakashi-kun even thanked me dattebane!” Forgetting all about drying the plate in her hands and leaving it beside the sink, Kushina turn the faucet of water off to force the blond to look at her. She _glares._

“You’ve been like this for a week now Minato, don’t you think I haven’t noticed ttebane! I waited for you to talk with me about it but you didn’t, and now? Now I won’t wait anymore because you are leaving on a mission tomorrow and you can’t be this distracted!” Red hair flying wildly with the angry face lives up to her infamous hotheaded title. Minato backed away a little while wiping his hands clean of soap and water.

“Sorry Kushina, dear. I was planning on talking today after dinner.” He explained himself, trying to calm his girlfriend. “I also wanted to talk about it together with sensei, but he can’t make it before I leave the village.”

“Good!” She said while nodding in satisfaction to the answer Minato gave. The blond just ignores the fact Kushina didn’t specify if it’s good he is going to talk or about Jiraiya not coming. _it’s best to not ask._

The Red-Hot habanero grab the man by his hand and drag him to the living room. She will make him talk now, not even a strand of patience left in her, just love and worry. Maybe a little bit of anger, like, _a little tiny bit_ for him not talking with her sooner.

The couple sit on the green,small and comfy couch. Face to face, holding each others hands together, Minato prepare himself while Kushina give her “n _ow talk”_ face. The face even the Hokage have problems to stand up to before he needs to explain himself to the kunoichi.

“Remember what I told you about the boy I fought? Shiro?” He start simple.

“Yes, you encountered him and was unsure how to handle him since he is a little crazy in the head.” Kushina remember that talk days ago, Minato had been really focused on reading books about special kekkei genkais and psychology since then. “You also said something about him having two different chakra signatures and about Yamanaka-san theories of it.”

“Yes. Well, I asked Orochimaru-sama for advice and input about that. He was also unsure about how it was possible, something like two different chakras in harmony inside one living being, but two of the things he said don’t leave my head. **Isn’t a jinchūriki like that too?** ”

The woman’s grip get tighter, her title as a jinchūriki is a secret except for a handful of people. The Hokage, his students and Minato. But it still strikes something on her nerves about it, maybe the fear of the rest of the village discovering about it or a enemy looking after the abilities she have because of the Kyūbi. _Kumo knows._ Her mind remembers the kidnap incident.

“Kushina, that was only Orochimaru thoughts. I know you are used to its Chakra, but you don’t actively use it and It’s nothing like Shiro’s chakras.” _He isn’t a jinchūriki_ was left unsaid but clear at the same time.

“Is that what is working you up so much?” She ask at the contradiction of him already coming to a conclusion yet still thinking about it.

“No. I told to Orochimaru-sama exactly what I said to you.” Blue eyes look everywhere except to violet irises.

“And? Is it the second thing?”

“He said, and I quote: **The war sure is a good time for science.** ”

“What?” Came the sinister and incredulous voice from Kushina, because she knows that Hiruzen favorite student is as smart as Minato, but his ethics about scientific studies sometimes makes her uneasy near him.

“In desperate times, desperate measures take place…” He quote some book he had read about war tactics in a whisper. “Kushina, what if that boy is some madman experiment? Why would someone do that? How? When did that happen?” Minato continue to ramble the questions he can’t answer, a frown of deep concerns and thinking on his face. “He was so upset about killing and something in me is _screaming_ that it’s not his fault. This war did something to him.”

There is a silent pause. The kunoichi take her time to digest everything said, and before saying something, the blond continued.

“There is more.” Minato say in a regretful tone, because really, he should’ve said things to Kushina earlier to relieve his stress. “I didn’t tell you, but on the day I reported the incident to the Hokage, Fukasaku-sama summoned me and Jiraiya to Mount Myōboku. The toad Sage Gamamaru-sama congratulated us.”

“What?” That information confuses Kushina in more ways she thought possible. “As if, out of nowhere? And congratulations for what?” Her beautiful face form a frown, Uzumaki brain overworking inside her head.

“Apparently, one of the prophecies involving Jiraiya-sensei have been accomplished. The one that said his student would save the world or doom it.” A hand pass through blond locks, a sigh escaping his lips and the tired eyes telling everything. This is the part he had been frustrated about, thinking without a break or rest. “Konoha is at war and so is most of the other countries and nations. But according to Gamamaru-sama, the world is saved. Of what? The war? I don’t know. If it was my actions? I also don’t know. Could he have mistaken the interpretation of a vision? It’s easier to believe that Tsunade is back at the village than that.” _Unfortunately._ He shakes his head, the Toad Sage is the wisest being and he never once was wrong about something. He shouldn’t be now.

“Save the world? Does it mean the war will stop?” Some hope spark inside Kushina’s soul. She dreams of peace just like Minato, a world where war didn’t ruin millions of lives, families and children childhoods. A pain resurface in her heart, Uzushio is the example of what War is capable to destroy. But she likes to think about not being the last Uzumaki.

“So, Minato, could you think of what you accidentally did to unconsciously save the world according to the Toad Sage?” Is the only question Kushina decided is key to help her boyfriend reach a conclusion, or in the worst case scenario, reach a dead end.

Blue eyes close while he put a hand over his mouth, the Namikaze-thinking-pose she named, when Minato use all of his brain to think. It takes only about half a minute before he faced her again.

“Somehow, if it was really me the prophecy talked about, then I think Shiro-kun has something to do with it. I’m certain of it.” He said serious. After that encounter with the boy, many things happened in sequence to him. _Once is a surprise, two times is strange, on the third it is not a coincidence._ The Hokage have been too much stressed out since the report, Orochimaru certainly wasn’t surprised of him looking out for his help, and without counting the incident of being reverse-summoned, the fact of Konoha Shinobi fighting Iwa so far from an outpost...

Something big is going on.

“Okay, so let’s get to know this Shiro-kun better! Discover about him and maybe how exactly the world have been saved. From what you also said, he seems a polite and political-type boy, we can even help him too somehow.” The redhead get up from the couch and go towards the kitchen, viewing as the conversation has been concluded and helped her boyfriend enough for him to sleep.

“We?” Minato head turns to follow her figure.

“Of course dattebane! I’ll go together on the mission now! I want to meet him!” She screams while starting the water on the sink to wash the dishes they left behind a while ago.

“But we won’t even encounter him in Fire Country!” He stand up to also go where Kushina is so they stop shouting in the middle of the night.

“We will! Believe it dattebane!” Kushina said, stubborn and loud as always. The neighbors groan, pondering if another complaint should be filled and given to Konoha’s Red hot habanero.

On the next morning, after the sun had already risen, team Minato and Uzumaki Kushina are at the gate of Konohagakure waiting to leave on a delivery mission. Waiting because of one Uchiha Obito and Hatake Kakashi.

Before he could see them, Minato felt their familiar chakra approach, and then the younger member of the team can be seen pulling a black haired boy by his feet towards them, dragging as if the other one is just a dead body.

“So, why is the reason for being late?” He asked already preparing for a unbelievable truth or a insane made up story from Obito. The boy look a little beaten up, so maybe that’s why he isn’t attacking Kakashi.

“He was bickering with some little kids like a child.” Is the Hatake explanation. He didn’t want to be an hour late because everyone waited for his teammate, so he went _out of his way_ to look after the most childish Uchiha he had ever had the displeasure of knowing, just to find him fighting verbally, _bickering,_ with a group of orphans.

“They were saying stupid things, I needed to correct them!” Was the excuse Obito gave to his team, mostly to Rin because he really didn’t want to make her annoyed for waiting or take Kakashi’s side of this argument.

“All right, all right! Let’s just forget about that and check everyone’s bag and go already!” Kushina order around, grabbing the boy from the ground and lifting him to stand up. Obito, seeing the woman in her ninja garb, don’t even question if she is going. Just “Why are you coming too? Isn’t this just a C-rank mission?”

“It is, I’m just not feeling like staying home.” Kushina say, seemingly almost annoyed by the question. “Are you saying I shouldn’t come? Aren’t you being smug? That can kill a shinobi, you know?” Her glare was a mixture of disappointment and reproval.

“NO! I’m not saying that! It’s actually great to have you coming with us!” The boy started to make gestures, exaggerating his point of view with his hands and face, just so he wouldn’t receive a punch from the hot headed woman.

“You could teach us some things too, right?” Rin, the peacekeeper and kind soul, grab Kushina’s attention from Obito to start asking for something a well rounded Kunoichi like the Uzumaki could teach her.

Obito sigh in relief. The mission didn’t even start and he already evaded a life threat and got beaten up by Bakashi. _This day can’t get worse._

* * *

**_Everything went to hell. No, Shiro is questioning if hell didn’t just surface to be around him._ **

It was on the third day of travel with the people of Kumo. They had recovered pretty well, the chakras replenished and strength back, body even bathed at a lake near the little campfire before leaving the destroyed village behind. It was all good.

Shino kept paying attention to the surroundings and sensing with his chakra for _anything._ Lee kept conversation with the civilians and helped with _anything_ he could, talking too to bright the mood as well to keep giving tips to help them not be so easily spotted in the woods.

But it wasn’t just _anything_ that appeared.

Shino looked for the usual chakra, the one that flares and moves because of the person emotions affecting it. **Root members chakra don’t do that.**

Lee helped and talked to make them happy, at ease, to help with their grief. So focused in that, he didn’t notice the odd silence on the trees. **Root members do that.**

The only warning was not a warning. And little Luka paid the price. It was fast, precise and hopefully not painful for the kid to have **_two kunais at her head_ **.

She was at the end of the line, Shiro was at the front. Who reacted first was Len. His scream warned everyone else, creating panic and fear that could be tasted on the air in a instant.

When he saw the petite girl bleeding on the ground, the flowers and rocks she was collecting and carrying scattered around her, tainted in red, Shiro **snapped.**

Shino just want to kill the enemy, Lee just want to protect the villagers. So Shiro just attacked and defended in a frenzy. So fast the body hurts itself, muscles ripping from the inside and chakra burning and molding so fast that could make the tenketsu points burn.

Shiro movements are fluid, the two souls talking to one another internally, feeling their sentiments and will, making them _know_ what each other are thinking and decide _together_ what actions are better in fractions of seconds.

The enemy is bold, borderline to kamikaze, taking everything in them to oppress the boy. _Cowards_ Lee gritted under clenched teeth, because while five of them fight him and Shino, three more are killing _civilians._

When every single one of those emotionless ninjas are dealt with, there is no more screaming. Not any other sound except for the hard breathing of a lone Shinobi, standing on the blood soaked floor of the forest. Smell of copper and death so strong and familiar, it forces them to _verbally_ talk or risking losing their head again.

“Why? Was it because of us? Was this going to happen regardless of what we did? Were their fated to die?” Lee ask question after question, looking for an answer, but more importantly, for a reaction from Shino. If he leave the former Aburame alone, things could get from bad to worse.

“It’s Root. There is no other explanation. From the way they fought to the shinobi standard clothing, of which can be found anywhere, they were clearly Anbu of Danzō.” Shino starts to explain and talk, almost spilling everything out of his mind at once, while his hands scoop for shuriken and a kunai pouch from the dead. “I can’t be sure if this was a retaliation to what we did to one of his platoon or just a direct order to initiate combat with any enemy ninja in this area. The fight style… it was like… they wanted to do the maximum of damage before dying. Not a single action to actually stay alive to survive, but alive to complete the mission.” _But whatever it was, there was an effort to not trace them back to Konoha._

Some bugs start appearing, buzzing and crawling around the corpses and blood puddles. Shiro don’t wait to see a butterfly, his body walking on the opposite direction to where he was going with the group before.

Luka’s face look peaceful, just like she was sleeping last night in Len’s side. Her father is not far, gushing wounds on his throat and chest that create a blood path connecting with the smaller puddle formed by the child’s red fluid. Starting with them, Shiro lay the murdered civilians side by side. **A picture of war, of** **_hell._ **

“If Danzō is after us, we need to be more careful to whom we interact with so they aren’t dragged into this until he’s **dead** .” Shino state, seeing as it will be difficult to kill the guy who is friends with the Hokage and have his own mindless bodyguards to cover him. _But he will pay for what he did and will do if not stopped._

“...the orphanage!” Lee exclaims, eyes getting wider in panic. Because Danzō is the type of man to do anything to get what he wants. _Like helping the extermination of a clan for a doujutsu in search of power._ So what is the odds he wants information about them and will _not-so-gently_ ‘ask’ Nonō and the caretakers about Shiro, who in turn they have talked the most since arriving at this time. In resume: they are the ones with most accurate information about them.

Shiro run. As if he was running away from Zetsu, running to save the owner of pearl eyes, running to not be late, running until he can’t feel his feet or legs anymore and it’s just his subconscious keeping him balanced through jumps on the trees from two lifetimes worth of experience.

The dawn of the next day is almost complete on the sky when Shino could _finally_ detect something with his chakra perception, reaching the building and _those are developed chakra paths. I don’t feel Kabuto or Nonō’s chakra._

_Oh no. Do you think we should-_

_Yes._

Shiro barge in through a window on the side of the orphanage, surprising the people inside since it was easier to repress his chakra when they have just half of it.

“Where are they? **_Answer me_ ** .” The killing intent is so strong it makes some shinobi choke on air, their bodies already freezing from it. A kunai is taken, Nonō’s Kunai, and Shino prepare to attack because **“I don’t like to repeat myself.”**

“Shiro.” A chakra flare near and behind them in a warning. Turning around, the face of one Yondaime Hokage stares back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably noticed I can’t write a fight. But I promise I’m trying the best I can.  
> :D


	10. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING DIE!?”
> 
> “NO! I- I’M A BAD BITCH! YOU CAN’T KILL ME!”
> 
> “BI-!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh Sorry for the long wait dear readers!
> 
> ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡
> 
> I had some health problems, but I’m better now so don’t worry. 
> 
> WrittersBlock also tried to bring me down. But I thrived! 
> 
> ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ
> 
> Anyway, hope this chapter is likable.

Minato had warned. But then again, Shiro showed to still be unpredictable.

The moment he had felt the duo chakra, a warning was immediately shouted to everyone in the improvised post. “Someone is coming! Don’t attack first!” Or else the boy will be forced to attack and Minato doesn’t really want another hostage situation.

“It’s two!” Other sensory type shinobi shout, the two chakra signatures approaching on a incredible speed. But the waves pattern it gives off… it is **_Dark_ ** _._

“Believe me! It is just one person! I know who he is.” The blond man then turns to his team, with one signal to stay and not engage. With just a look, Kushina nod to show she will watch over them.

“I think he isn’t stopping.” “Is he crazy!? There is sixteen of us here!” Two chunins say while everyone prepare their weapons and stances for a fight.

The jōnin sensei couldn’t say anything else when a window of the room where the Konoha Shinobi are is broken, a figure landing inside.

Shiro look _intimidating_ to simplify it _._ Dirt, dry blood staining his hands, feet and clothes. Eyes of a menacing predator, ready to deliver death on those who oppose him. The glass shards on his face, the smell of fresh blood, together with the killing intent so strong… No wonder the others didn’t move or react to this Death Reaper.

_What happened in just a few days to him?_

“Where are they? **_Answer me_ ** .” The chunin and a few jōnin flinch to the wave of intimidation coming from the boys chakra. **“I don’t like to repeat myself.”** Said boy take a kunai out of his weapon pouch on his left leg. _Time to intervene._ “Shiro.” He call, grabbing the others attention including their intruder. “How about we talk this out? If I remember correctly, you don’t like hurting people of Konoha.” Is Minato blind shot in the dark. Some of his comrades look at him like he is crazy.

“Just because I don’t like it, doesn’t mean I won’t do it if needed.” The serious personality states, cold as the snow at the top of a windy mountain. But just as Minato expected, that unapproachable expression transform into one more soft and cautious. “But we don’t need to hurt them. If Namikaze-san is here, then is probably okay.” The black eyes take in the numerous people surrounding him, but there is no fear. Just anxiety and… hope?

The blond sigh internally, talking seems to be doing good. Even if the air is still heavy and everyone a little twitchy, adrenaline still on their system, the smell of blood almost pulling a reaction from those who fought in the frontline of this war… Yeah, still not good enough.

“So, who are you looking for?” Stepping forward with open hands, showing to be disarmed, Minato try a friendly smile. This boy can be crazy, out of his mind or anything. But the truth is, he’s _suffering_ and is also possibly connected to saving the world. _So I just want to help._

“The people of this orphanage. Mother Nonō and the caretakers. The kids. Where are they?” Shino glare, lowering the kunai, because he doesn’t want to hear that more people died because of him. He won’t take it well. **He can’t.**

“Wait! You are _the_ Shiro those orphans were so proud of?!” Obito can’t help but shout. _This guy? The amazing Shiro-nii who is the fastest ninja in the world? Wha-_

The little Uchiha heart **stop**. He can’t breathe or blink, black murderous eyes stare him down. **_You are the scorn of this world_** is what those eyes are saying. Obito had read about K.I. in the academy and also felt the one when Shiro entered. But this one directed at him… It doesn’t make him see his death like those books said, it makes him feel already **dead**.

Someone appear in front of him, blocking the vision of those black holes sucking his life. Red hair swing from the ponytail, Kushina make a defensive stance. A growl in warning. She had been feeling a reaction on her seal since this Shiro showed up, the Fox inside angry and being rebellious against her chakra chains for the first time in… forever? The grumpy monster had never been like this, filling her chakra system with his own corrosive and vile chakra. _It’s almost like he wants to bite someone’s head off._

Rin’s left hand clasp her teammate shoulder, her breath also heavy from feeling that hatred. Kakashi is at his other side, shaking hands on the ready to throw anything at the enemy. Obito can only focus on remembering how to breathe.

“No! _No!_ **_No No No Nonononononononono_ ** ” Shiro forced his eyes close. Shino and Lee fighting for the first time inside the body. “The _bastard!”_ “Hey! This is just like Kabuto! He didn’t do anything!” “ _It’s because of him, everything-“ “No! It isn’t!”_

The shinobi around the bloody boy, even those not specialized in sensing, could feel two chakras clashing and burning so strong it makes their hair stand up on its end. Almost like an electric shock. Because this is _fear._

“Kushina, take them away from here.” The order is given in a hurry from her boyfriend, but she doesn’t question. Grabbing the trio of Genins, the redhead shunshin outside of the building, keeping her promise to protect them.

“This guy is mad! We need to kill him!” One of the young promoted Chunin say, the stories of insane shinobis that fight like animals and leave behind a carnage making his hands shake. The bodies found usually unrecognizable to be from humans or something else entirely, a show of what a madman can do.

“Wait, let me handle this!” Minato stop them from attacking. The Hokage believe in his capabilities to discover the mystery involving this strange boy, he also has compromised to help him, so the blond jōnin _have_ to diffuse this situation. Somehow.

Pushing aside the questions about why such hate was aimed at his student, he crouch to be closer to the black haired shinobi kneeling on the ground. He’s shaking and shutting his eyes tightly close, arms around his stomach where he can almost _see_ two different chakras clashing. Hoping that the other can still hear him, Minato start talking.

“I don’t know those names you said. But what I do know, is that the people from this orphanage moved to Konoha for safety. Since then, this place had been used as a coverup outpost.”

The head turn abruptly to him, eyes searching for anything to indicate if Minato is Lying or not. A shaky breath then is taken, relief going through Shiro’s body. _They are ok. Safe and okay._

Blue eyes widened, multiple chakra signatures approaching from the northwestern direction can be detected by him and another sensor. “Enemy incoming! Everyone out!” The captain of the outpost order, a little worried about the numbers, but all the same confident on his men. Seeing how the young boy isn’t a problem at the moment with the blond Jōnin, he will focus the groups power to face the other -and certainly more dangerous- unknown.

“FUCK OFF!” Kushina angry scream could be heard before a series of explosions tremble the ground and shake the air. A fight already started.

Before Minato could ponder if it’s okay to leave Shiro behind to assist the others, the black haired boy sprinted out by the same window he came inside. _Is he running away? Escaping? Is Shiro involved with the attack?_

It turns out that _no._ When they both saw the shinobi from Iwa, there was no hesitation to dive into the heated fight from the boy. Minato went straight to Kushina and his team, the little kids keeping up just enough for his girlfriend to switch with them and kill the enemy. Kakashi -evaluated as chunin level- is the one with less problems in standing ground, Obito and Rin not so much. _The three are still affected from the killing intent._ Is the only explanation.

The blond attention is only taken away from his team when some comotion comes in swearing words. The Jōnin captain of the battalion is angry and a little confused, for there is a crazy mad-lad stopping them from killing the Iwa shinobi and vice-versa. Every single time someone is just about to give a deadly blow, that Shiro guy appears in between. Stopping slashes and jutsus.

No one is unscathed, but no one died until now too. Which is surprising in all by itself since this is time of war, making everyone in the sight acknowledge that the young men is strong.

It was only when Minato nearly killed a kunoichi and Shiro stopped her attack by knocking the woman out, that he realized, the boy is holding back. From their previous encounter, it is clear for him to notice that Shiro’s movements aren’t as precise and smooth as it was before. He staggered and hesitated most of his blows, what in turn makes injuries appear easier on his body. Sharp weapons cutting his clothes and skin, punches that should’ve been _easy_ to stop making the boy stumble and recoil. The eyes… Shiro isn’t even fully focused on the battle!

Another aspect that afflicts Minato is how quiet Shiro is. The kid who even talk to himself isn’t talking, isn’t that disturbing? It is at least a little odd for the Jōnin. This type of change is never alright _or_ right.

“don’t kill…” Comes a whisper from Shiro when he stop little Kakashi from using a lightning jutsu with a _mud wall_ , he hears it from launching himself in between his student and the boy.

Earth type is weak against Lightning release! How strong is his manipulation of Earth that it could stand against it weaknesses?! Sure Kakashi is still a kid, even if already chunin, but the Hatake is a prodigy. Already capable of amazing and deadly moves for someone so young.

He is then out of range to block a rain of shuriken thrown at a Konoha ninja some meters away. A Iwa kunoichi then engage him in a Taijutsu battle. Taking a quick glance at the boy from time to time, Minato also notice his mouth moving on a pattern. Quietly repeating something.

_Don’t kill_

That’s worrying.

Obito isn’t so sure of himself, his defense is okay at least but he can’t help his team by only defending. **_Bastard_ ** the dark voice echoes in his head, eyes of hatred burning at his back. The fear imbued on him by Shiro make the Uchiha change his grip on the kunai, the young Iwa shinobi -who is at most a newly promoted chunin- send his kunai away. Disarmed, Obito jump back to make a fire type jutsu.

His fingers aren’t so fast as the brown haired teenager from Iwa and an earth dome rise around him. Trapped like this and at this distance, the fire won’t reach his enemy. _Damn it!_

Forming the snake hand seal, Obito’s enemy smirks with sick bloodlust in the eyes.

In a yellow flash, the world turns and sway. Suddenly he appears by Minato-sensei and Rin side. Kushina punching the creepy Iwa shinobi to pulp not far ahead, not savagely but still painful even to watch. Fortunately or not, the redhead’s enemy escape underground. A signature move from Iwagakure.

He breath again, looking for his other teammate. Bakashi is further away from them, face indicating his frustration or irritation with the big guy he’s facing against. The Uchiha would’ve smiled at seeing that smug face different for once, but in this tight situation, he felt differently at seeing his rival like that. _Worry_.

What? Of course he worries even for a stick-stuck-up-on-my-butt teme like Kakashi.

Rin starts running to help the younger member of team seven before Obito. He also goes, face serious for someone his age but _not_ for a Genin. Even if he didn’t want to admit, the war do change people even if you never fought on the frontline. It is the things you see everywhere. The atmosphere you feel. The screams you hear.

The hospital Rin helps… There are times he questioned how she could be so strong to hear those screams and not freeze when treating patients. _Rin is amazing._

A turn for the better happen when the trio fight against the giant guy. He is very much more muscles than brains, so the Taijutsu practice of them against Sensei helps a lot to coordinate against the heavy fists of the Iwa shinobi.

_Never judge a ninja from his looks alone._ The academy teacher lecture came to them when a rank-A jutsu is used. Okay so he isn’t just muscles, but the guy sure isn’t so smart to use this level of technique against a Genin team.

Doton: Yomi Numa create a sticky swamp that can engulf and trap ninjas in it. This one isn’t even hollow enough to submerge the kids, instead it goes just to their hips. Until the stomach for Kakashi’s case.

“You frail shrimps! Are so! Annoying!” The guy screams, molding chakra to create spikes of rock on the air. The trio looks up terrified, projectiles coming fast to claim their lives.

What reach them first is a vile chakra, a murderous aura, the wind of a freezing night. **Shiro** is the first word Obito assimilated to the frosty feeling. He was right to do so.

A boulder of rock is launched and break the spikes, throwing both earth techniques far away and impacting against a duo of Iwa.

Team seven look to their opponent, the big guy is looking behind himself. A dark shadow is there, one that can only be clearly seen when the upper half of the body in front of it explodes and falls limp on the ground. Shiro face is impassive, eyes like foggy glass, staring blankly at the people he saved with one red fist extended. Blood spilled all over him. _One punch was all he needed to kill that man._

“R-RETREAT!” Someone shout with what seems the realization of the inevitable defeat if they continued fighting. Those from Iwagakure flee the area, the Konoha ninjas stay still for the exception of two.

Uzumaki Kushina summon her chakra chains and pull the kids out from the mud-trap, protectively putting herself in front of them. Namikaze Minato appear before Shiro, holding his signature kunai in a ready stance to block a wide range of possible attacks. Cold sweat runs at the Jōnin’s back, because the sudden flow of chakra through Shiro is the indicator of the opening of a Gate. If it is just the first or second he can’t be sure, but the fact that this boy can also control this dangerous technique is something to be wary. Might Duy was the only one who could open all eight gates...

A fast motion is made, Minato prepared to counter any jutsu -probably earth as it seems to be Shiro first affinity- and brought his hands together. But the boy only clapped his own hands together, the chakra inside changing before being forcefully released. A white aura involved Shiro’s body.

The Jōnin jumped back, not understanding what jutsu would need such high usage of chakra. Creating space is stills better than be close if it is an attempt to attack. _But something tell me it isn’t._

The surroundings start to become brighter and more vibrant, plants moving and becoming more vivid as if it was springtime. Sensing that one of the chakra signatures inside Shiro is transforming all of its life energy into Yang Release and putting it outside of the body...

The blank expression change to a frightened one for a second, the hands palms almost separating from each other, but then firmly put together with a grim face. _He’s fighting himself!_

“Shiro! Stop!” One of his chakra coils is almost depleted from any chakra while the other is transferring what it has to it, just so the other doesn’t extinguish. _Is he trying to kill himself!?_

The blond ninja take action, running fast and cutting the distance in seconds. When face-to-face with the young shinobi, gathering his own chakra, Minato punch the motionless boy on the stomach. Not to _hurt_ but to _stop_ his flow of chakra momentarily, hopefully impacting the right tenketsu point to knock out Shiro.

Hizashi had explained it to him that it is already difficult to do that even with the Byakugan, but Minato had to at least try the fastest and painless way to stop Shiro.

And it _worked_.

The surprised black eyes is the only reaction he gets from the boy before they close, body going limp. He catches him before the other can hit the ground, placing him gently down.

Shiro didn’t want to kill -he doesn’t like to shed blood if Minato suspects from their first encounter- but he had never thought this was going to happen if he _had_ to. What sort of trigger makes one try to kill themselves like this? By chakra depletion? And why just only one of the chakra signatures did that? Is there really two different people inside Shiro?

When he wakes up, Minato will talk with him. Like People and not like Shinobi. This time he will, by all means, help this boy who saved his team.

* * *

The sky is roaring with thunders, clouds grey with the heavy rain it threatens to pour down.

Bared ground with no life, a wasteland overturned by ninjutsu and so many other after effects of attacks. Shadows of where a war took place.

This is where Rock Lee finds himself.

His mindscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Yeah! Happy Birthday to me!  
> \\(*´∇｀*)/
> 
> (UPDATE!!)
> 
> I made a mistake about the timeline with Might Duy and Might Guy. My sincere apologies, now it has been fixed.


	11. Responses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the late update!
> 
> Again, hope you guys like it! This one was really hard.
> 
> Also! Warning you that this chapter have sensitive and intrusive thoughts! Like, really bad thoughts. ;-;

The mind is a unique thing.

Consciousness intertwine with the idea of self to create it. Built up from memories and ideas, like this a personality as well is created. A person is formed, their very core of life that differs people from animals. _Tailed Beast can be said to be in the middle of that, according to old books that is._

And as important the mind can be, it is also as fragile. Traumas, intrusive thoughts and many more can change or break it. Testing the foundation of countless shinobi and their Nindō. Naruto Uzumaki is one of such strong way of ninja, everyone who fought with him knew that, bring up something to respect him. Respect his way of facing the world in a heroic and boisterous form so much Naruto-like.

It doesn’t mean the future Hokage was exempted from being doubted, even by himself.

But isn’t that why they followed him? Because even if the world was falling piece by piece, Naruto didn’t give up. Never stopping to save friend or foe, making friendship with those scarred by hate. As long he kept going, things changed.

_So what was Shino thinking!?_

Lee question internally while running around, looking for his partner. Because this is inside his mind, there is no doubt to it, surely they couldn’t be back to the war which both of them accidentally escaped.

So where is he?

Rock Lee didn’t want to think of his last memory, the one replaying so clearly he could still see in front of him. But he knows that it shouldn’t be left aside, not when Shino almost died. _By his own hands._

The wasteland is big, the thunders shaking the air. Shino is here, they share a body so it isn’t unthinkable they also share the mind. Right??

_But if he’s not here… No! He’s here!_

Lee got a feeling. He instinctively followed it.

Shino’s weak chakra could finally be sensed. The feeling it gives off so much different from his own, waves of _sadness_ and _hate._ Lee just kept running to the direction he felt it, thinking on what to say, how to help, what to _do._

“SHINO!” He scream when the tall and familiar back could be seen. The dark green jacket filled with holes from weapons and jutsus, the hood up to hide Shino’s head and burnt hair, flak jacket pockets so worn out that it wouldn’t be safe to put things inside them. When he turned around, Lee expected to see the cracked sunglasses.

Sharp black eyes face him instead. Expression blank with lines of tiredness.

Taken so aback, the words momentarily died inside his throat.

Shino just averted his gaze after a while, turning his attention to the broken glasses his father gifted him on his hand. It doesn’t have a use anymore, it doesn’t even exist outside of his mind, so why keep it? Because it’s the only memento he have left from another Aburame. From his late father.

But should he keep it? Does he have any right to? Is he still worthy of being part of the Aburame? Is he still Aburame Shino somewhere? Somehow?

“Why did you do that.” Rock Lee whispers. Shino looks up, facing the strongest Taijutsu master of his generation. The hair not in a bowl cut as it once was, now long enough that it curves upward a little. Sleeveless jumpsuit, bandages covering both arms entirely. Gai-sensei flak jacket, much more well kept than his own, as well as the orange leg warmers.

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?” Comes the question again in a shout, lightning striking the ground near them, black round eyes so lost as to get an answer for Shino’s last actions on the outside world. Body tense from the hot blood and temperament from Lee’s personality.

Shino put aside his other questions and self-depreciation remarks together with Shibi sunglasses, facing up to respond his friend.

“I overestimated my competence for the mission. I apologize.”

“What?!” Lee didn’t understand. What does this have anything to do with Shino almost killing himself? And what mission? The one they self established to kill Zetsu?

“I’m jeopardizing the mission. I’m getting in your way Lee.” _I almost messed up._

As much as he hates Obito for starting a war, killing his teammates, helping the demise of countless clans and families… The little version of Obito here and now is not the one he wanted to kill. It’s not the one that tried to repay his sins by saving Naruto.

Not the one his other friends also gave their forgiveness.

_How could they?_

He shouldn’t hold all this loathing and grudge, but Shino also knows that this is how he is. It’s not easy for him to forgive people, maybe only his friends, but it’s still _hard._

If it wasn’t for Rock Lee, the hate inside him would have surfaced and possibly endangered those loyal shinobi from Konoha, from his _home_.

**Treason**

That word became imprinted inside his head.

**Traitor**

He labeled himself.

“You will be better without me. I know I’m unstable, not being an ounce of productive or rational in some… Most moments. It is only logical to get rid of what is getting on the way of completing the mission.” A loud thunder echoed for what appear miles of open space. Is this somehow related to having two minds together? There is no way to know, he had never got inside his own mindscape before being shoved in a body together with someone.

Rock Lee opens and close his mouth, so many things he wants to say at the same time. Was that it? Shino feels like a burden?

“You are _not_ a burden, Shino-kun.” Another thunder shake the air, but the wind doesn’t blow. “No one is ever a burden. You’re my friend! I could never leave you behind!”

“I know.” Was the quick answer. Lee frowns. _That’s why you tried to leave me yourself?_

“Shino, the only way to complete this mission is together. There is no way I can do it alone.” Lee start walking towards his friend, coming face to face with the former Aburame. “We are a Team! Balancing each other weaknesses with our singular strengths, getting through problems together with teamwork and the power of two brains!” The bandaged hands grasp the shoulders of Shino, shaking him a little by the tremors in Rock Lee’s core. Because for him, words have always been hard to get his point through correctly.

Shino close his eyes, a bright lightning striking down and starting a little fire some meters behind him. The worried expression on Lee flashing behind his eyelids.

“I see..” Shino’s shoulders slumped in resignation.

Rock Lee blinks. His heart skipping a beat, as the worry of his words being misinterpreted escape his body for a second. But…

“Shin—“

Lee is shoved away, hands pushing him by the chest with a common move of the gentle fist style. It makes him almost fall to the ground because of how surprised he was.

“Tell me Lee! Why am I the only one with problems!? Am I so different?! So forgettable?! So blind that I can’t see you are being a hypocrite?!”

_What!?_

Fire engulf their surroundings. Flames burning so high it appears to be a wall from hell. The dark clouds above flash with lightning and thunder, smell of rain in the air.

“You say I don’t talk, but you yourself never say anything at all too! Don’t tell me I’m **_wrong_ **.” Finished him darkly.

Shino is shaking from the boiling emotions inside him and Lee had to digest what the other is accusing him of. To understand what he did or didn’t do to come to this point.

“I don’t want your pity. I want you to be honest with me.” He inhaled sharply, body shaking from frustration. “Am I really so- so unimportant and disposable that you don’t— Can’t be yourself around me? Am I so broken that I can’t be of help? Aren’t I one of your friends? **_Have I let you down?_ **”

“No! You didn’t!” Lee blink many times, his brain overworking to capture what answer he should give to those questions.

Shino is _shattering_ and Rock Lee felt his insides twist from the guilt, finally understanding his hypocrisies.

“I’m sorry.” He said in hope of relieving the anguish threatening to cut his voice from speaking. “I… It wasn’t right to probe you so much that it took you out of your comfort zone when I didn’t.”

Dark dots formed on the hard ground, the rain starting to fall and extinguish the fire around them _oh_ very so slowly. Lee continued after a heartbeat.

“I’m just so used to, well, turn my mirrors around. Somehow it made me stop being truthful with myself and others.” Looking over his callous hands and bandages, a proof of the training he started during childhood of pursuing his hero.

No one had ever taken him serious. Not until Gai-sensei. And seeing how amazing the man was, even if different from his own friends and the other jōnins, talking with metaphors and about youth- expressing his ideas and beliefs so openly to anyone who would just _listen._ Few listened at all, but Lee could see that Gai-sensei didn’t bother with it because he was just being himself. Heart open to the world, unafraid of hurting him.

Rock Lee saw in Gai what he for so long wanted to see. Someone like him, who people took as a walking joke- he never was oblivious of the hidden comments or straightforward disregard of his sensei nindō- but at least _seen._ Accomplished. With friends, a rival, a respected career, a happy life even if a rigorous one.

He wanted that, he _craved_ to be recognized. Not ignored or pushed aside, never good enough for those around him. So if they couldn’t take him seriously, he wouldn’t be serious then. Not on peoples common standards anyway.

So grand was his desire, Lee turned into Gai’s pupil quickly. Some even said him to be the Jōnin carbon copy when in his younger days- or any day where they were together running around the village.

His nindō was the same as Gai. His attire was the same too. The way he spoke? Also copied.

Even his persona.

_But he didn’t regret it._

He became what he is now, gained what he looked for and so much more.

_Until now, that is._

“I was really terrible, telling you to talk to me of things I myself never talked to you. It’s my fault for not noticing.” He said, facing those black eyes as if it is his lifeline. “Even if you don’t forgive me Shino, I hope you understand it’s not your fault! You’re my friend! You can’t be replaced by anything or anyone!”

Lee took a deep breath, fighting the burning in his eyes that started to hold tears.

“So please, just- don’t leave me alone, okay? I’ll talk and help anyway I can, so please, I beg you selfishly, _stay.”_

There is a beat of silence before Shino turn his back abruptly to him. With wide eyes, Lee tentatively take a step forward- taking notice of how the knuckles are almost white from Shino’s strength.

Shino is at a loss. Or just a little too hollow, he can’t be sure. Losing part of himself, his family, his words. Hinata took away his confidence when she died and Kiba took what was left of any self esteem in his system, just to bury it with Akamaru. Kurenai-sensei’s death ripped his will for a future, one he saw would be alone without any of his loved ones. Without his team, _the family he choose to love so dearly and put so dangerously near his heart..._

And maybe that’s why, when they went ahead to the afterlife to leave him behind, a part of his mind broke. The other kept him stable to fight, Naruto gave him a reason to endure just a little longer.

It’s not just a little while longer anymore.

And Shino is sure that, broken as he is, this mission to stop a maniac to resurrect a chakra-god to end the world isn’t for him. He is getting on the way of the only hope left: Rock Lee.

Wasting his time to get Shino together, who in turn almost kill people who don’t need to die for the mission, also hindering Lee’s fighting ability and much more.

_Is it really worth keeping me here? Is it the best choice?_

His train of thoughts is broken when he’s hugged from behind. Arms wrapped around him, a head rested on his back.

“This isn’t just a mission, Shino.” Lee said, his body tense but firmly holding his friend in place. “It’s a second chance too. Don’t you want to see their smiles again? To redeem our past by creating a better future for them?”

He breath in slow.

“I do.”

The whisper flee his mouth, tears dripping from his face together with water from the rain.

“Then you need to live. Because not only for them, we have a second chance too for ourselves.” Strong arms squeeze him. “And I can’t let you throw that away.”

With one hand raising to hold the white bandaged arms holding him, Shino stop when he feels a presage click inside his head.

With no warning, the ground under them explodes. Terrain going up and sending both shinobi flying away. But having so much experience, they couldn’t call themselves ninja if a landing with this air time couldn’t be made.

Orange comes out of the enormous gap of their mindscape ground. Fur and body resembling that of a gigantic forest animal.

Shino is puzzled by the strange sensation he feels at his very core, looking at his friend and the expression on Lee’s face, he’s not the only one. He could feel… a lot of things. The generalized explanation, a feeling familiar from when he woke up the first time in this world. Something that shouldn’t be here, and yet, familiar.

With a snarl, and claws thrust deep inside the earth to pull himself out of the hole, a fox face shows itself.

“Wha—“

**“What the _fuck_ is that woman’s problem?!”**

Kurama annoyed and deep voice echoes and rings inside the humans ears. Both speechless to find a tailed beast here, inside their shared mind, and Naruto’s tenent of all things.

Lee is trying to process, one hand covering his eyes from the rain to look up at the Nine-tails.

Shino can already think of some things that could explain this. None of them making much sense.

**“Right, let’s talk bug-boy and green-boy. I don’t have much time, knowing that hothead annoying tomato.”**

Kurama red eyes glare at the rain—because why when he unburied himself it was only to get wet?— before turning his attention to the two humans.

“What is happening?!” Lee finally question, to Shino or the Fox he doesn’t know _or_ care.

A strong blow of wind pass them, almost sweeping all of them from the ground.

**“Uzumaki Kushina, that’s what’s happening.”**

* * *

“Kushina! What is happening!?” Minato screams, startled.

“I don’t know!!” She screams back.

The other konoha shinobi were already a good distance from the couple and the unconscious strange boy. The Genin team being hold back by two chunin, for their safety.

It happened after Minato had talked with the Uzumaki to calm her and give a short explanation to the jōnin captain. Namely for Shiro’s sake and to make him more in control of the situation, since he’s the one with more information that could stop anyone from executing the boy. Really, why did Shiro have to threaten them then not long after save his team?

Anyway, on the higher ups request, the Namikaze at least tied up the unconscious teenager with rope, in a way that if he were to wake up and try anything, the others would have a window time for reaction enough to stop any threat. (They had actually wanted him to put some chakra suppression on Shiro, but he had to refuse. The boy already have just enough to live, no jutsu could be made. Not even a D-rank substitution. No need for chakra suppressions.)

After all of that, he planned to put him near a tree for shade and, again, set up a trap if he tried to run away instead of attacking.

But a more important matter appears instead.

When the redhead grabbed Shiro to carry him, she stilled when a flush of chakra ran inside her chakra coils. The Kyuubi inside her seal thrashing around and emanating a strong killing aura, so much it became hard to suppress it. Nothing she wasn’t able to, but still... The Kyuubi is the strongest Tailed Beast for a reason.

What really surprised both of them instead was the black marks that appeared all over Shiro’s body, almost like it is enveloping all pale skin to create a pattern. Minato first thought was if it is some sort of Kekkei genkai, but he didn’t have any knowledge of something like this or a power used when someone was blacked out. Taking a more closer look, the pattern rings some bells inside his head.

Kushina tried to let go of Shiro’s arm, but her hands felt like magnets being pulled towards it. From the small pull, touch almost lost, she felt the presence of a cohesive chakra. One she is very much acquaintance with since her younger days.

A Bijū chakra.

_He’s a jinchūriki!?_

Helping hands pulled her away from the boy. When the contact was lost, the symbols faded as if they never were there in the first place. She blinked, reaction frozen.

“Seals.” Her lover's voice came from behind. Turning to face him, Minato had his serious face. But it morphed into a reassuring one when blue eyes noticed her.

What does this imply?

Kushina looks over to the mysterious boy. His face is neutral, as if in dreamless sleep. Is Shiro like her? But then, why did they have to meet like this? Is it normal what happened between them? For the Kyuubi to turn so murderous around another Jinchūriki?

And… Oh, she had too much questions. Suddenly the Uzumaki wanted that the boy woke up just to answer her. _Maybe a bucket of water could do that?_

“Is everything alright?” Someone shout out to them, both stayed still for too much seconds for the comfort of their comrades.

“Yes!” Minato answer loudly, his students all showing a expression of relief. He then turns to talk with her. “Kushina, I’ll carry them. Could you draw down what you remember from what we saw? We can try to discover what type of seal it is.”

The ponytail swing behind her from the sharp nod, eyes vivid with determination.

She will get her answers.

_A Jinchūriki all alone?_

She will also help this boy.

_He doesn’t deserve that._

Kushina won’t give up. She never does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ Let me sleep~


	12. Get going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✅
> 
> I have wonderful news! ☆
> 
> “Accidents Sometimes Help” now have a Beta Reader! YAY!
> 
> GuiltyPleasure403 is a wonderful person and an incredible help on getting this story grammatically correct and much MUCH better.
> 
> (Let’s be frank, my English is not the best.)
> 
> I hope you guys like the result of our work on this chapter.

**“Alright, children, I’m almost out of chakra. Time for your questions so don’t waste them.”**

The giant body of Kurama shimmered, turning a translucent, showing the truth to his words. He won't be here much longer.

They quickly review the most important parts, sitting side-by-side in front of the Chakra Imprint of the Nine tails. From the weed-extermination plan to the little things that should and shouldn’t happen in this world. At least according to Kurama.

The Aburame is the first to look up.

“You said that your chakra and the seal is what’s keeping us together and that Kushina Uzumaki absorbed part of it, making you appear before leaving. But without your chakra, what will keep the seal from dissolving and separating us?” Shino asks, stone-faced.

**“I’m not the only one who created the jutsu, big-brains.”** The Bijū huffs. **“And seeing how Naruto doesn’t exist yet, you won’t have to worry about the seal for quite some time.”** Tails move around, dragging water and dirt. Thank him and his knowledge on human psyche to erase that awful rain.

It's an unnerving answer, but logical, so Shino accepts it with a nod. Because in some way, someday, Naruto will probably appear before them. And that scares Shino, a tremble in his hand a leftover from his nightmare.

“But if the seal disappears or stops working, what will happen to us?” Lee asks next, with a comforting hand on Shino's shoulder.

**“I don’t know.** ” Comes the sincere but bland explanation. But instead of leaving it at that, looking at their now dreadful expressions, remembering that these two are Naruto’s friends on top of the fact that they are those that will kill that Zetsu-peace-of-shit, Kurama tries to be nicer. So he give a longsuffering sigh. **“I know a lot and maybe more. Hence, you two being stuck together is because of the seal. If you** **_somehow_ ** **manage to change that part, there's a chance you’ll separate into two bodies. But it would be better to ask a Seal-master since I don't have time.”**

The two blink. None of them knows Fūinjutsu. Hell, Naruto was the best out of all of them but he’s not here. “Actually he is. Just not yet.” Shino gives Lee a side-eye, not appreciating the joke. The other gives a smile.

**“Time is ticking.”** The fox warns again.

“You also said not to tell anyone about the future or about ourselves. Why’s that?” Rock Lee tilts his head, as if looking at him from that angle would make the Kitsune more understandable.

**“Until you want to change the timeline more than you already have, you can't spill your life stories. It could change so much that you wouldn't have the advantage of your knowledge of the future anymore. And there can’t be two of you during the same time period, remember that, you could create a time-paradox.”**

Lee frowns, but leaves it be. Shino looks like he understands, so he’ll just ask him more about it later. Instead he asks Kurama;

“Any suggestions on what to do after killing Zetsu? Or anything important that you think needs to be taken care of before that? Actually, could you tell us something that would make the Bijūs cooperate with us?”

**“We don’t have any secret code or anything like that if that’s what you’re asking. But if you tell us you know the difference between Ninjutsu and Ninshū, I can at the very least promise we won’t immediately kill you.”**

“And what is the difference?” Because that, Shino honestly doesn’t know. Where did that even come from? Ninshū?

**“You can research and discover it yourselves. It’s not like I should have to tell you everything I know.”** The giant Kitsune barked. If the one asking was Naruto, maybe he would have explained it to that stupid knucklehead. **“It is related to the Rikudō Sennin. See? I even gave you a clue. I can be merciful.”** He snorts at the twos exasperated expressions. Messing around with humans is always a good way to stop himself from just using a bijūdama, his claws and his anger to solve his problems.

The Ninetails is almost see-through now. Shino and Lee rises up to their feet in order to properly say goodbye. They may just have seen each others as battling companions or acquaintances, but they're also connected by one bright hope. Kurama made them remember Naruto, even if just a little, simply by talking about him and acknowledging the fact that they've never seen the Uzumaki and Bijū apart. They were Naruto's friends. Even if the blonde wasn’t here, they couldn't disregard disappointment he would have felt if they treated Kurama with less than outmost respect.

“Thank you for all the help you have given us.” Shino bows at the waist and Lee smiles, giving a big thumbs’ up. “Again, I hope you can forgive us for-“

**“Argh! Stop repeating yourself!”** Kurama lowered his head to push his face close to Shino, eyes squinted and a snarl in his throat. **“Don't turn into another Uchiha brat. There is only so much this world can handle.”**

A laugh escapes Lee at Shino's obvious offence, so much more vivid than the respectful façade he had put up until now for the Kyuubi. Red slitted eyes turns to him at the sound, the laugh caught in his throat and he quickly straightens his back.

**“Try to be a smarter ball of sunshine than Naruto.”** Lee nods sharply at the order, an energetic smile on his face and tears in his eyes as he salutes. Kurama chuckles, rising up to his full height. **"Make sure to follow our plans. After that, I honestly don’t care what happens or what you do as long as this world's Naruto is safe. But that's not something I needed to remind you of, did I?”** The fox smiled fondly whilst reminiscing of that stupid and so easily lovable human, the only one of his kind he would die for. His friend.

And that's how he departed. Disappearing as if his presence was only a summer breeze. Centuries of memories dissipating like snow welcoming spring, never to be remembered again. Because this time, Kurama won’t reform himself. He will truly be gone. But that isn’t reason enough for him to be sad, so he lets Shino and Lee's last image of him be that stupid smile Naruto taught him.

A gentle wind blows, warming the two standing in the middle of nothing. The calm is welcoming, a little peace of mind, just enough for the surroundings to burst with grass and cover the wrecked ground. No rain clouds, no signs of battle.

Shino smiles, the weight on his shoulders becoming lighter.

Rock Lee breaths in, feeling invigorated.

“Do you also think we just had a therapeutic talk with Kurama-san?”

Shino laughs and so does Lee. Because it does feel good to talk it out, speak what they need to say and ask questions they couldn’t answer themselves.

And to know, that even if this all started with an accident, it isn’t so bad. Doesn’t need to be bad. They don’t have to feel bad. 

It’s comforting.

* * *

The rising sun appeared between the clouds of the vast sky. Bright rays of sunlight waking up those who had slept through the night and signaling for the nocturnals ones to go rest, for a new day had started.

With the light hitting his face when the sun peeked through the leaves, Shiro stirred. Eyes tearing up from the discomfort of directly looking at the sun made him close his eyes against it again. Blinking, Shiro took his time to adjust his vision and look around. His senses told him that there was no danger creeping around so it was a surprise to see a man sitting not far away from him. His hands twitched, making him aware that they were both tied up behind him. A little numb since his body was pressing them against the tree for support to stay seated up.

Shino frowned, his sensory skills had never been wrong, so to miss someone so close. At least his presence wasn't obvious, maybe intentionally hidden. But, then again, there was the other fact that he should always consider from now on: he didn’t have his Kikaichū. _I miss them…_

“Good morning.” Namikaze Minato says from the tree he’s resting against, six meters away from the boy, quickly folding some experimental sealing scrolls where his scrambled thoughts and hypothesis’s were written.

Shino hadn't been a morning person before the war, and feeling all his muscles aching didn’t help his mood. So;

“Good Morning!” Lee responds the greeting with a shiny smile, voice croaking and throat dry. _Well, the last time they had a meal was before…_

Minato was puzzled by the rapid turn of emotions on the teenagers face. So bright to a somber one in seconds, as if he remembered something. Getting off the ground, Minato approach Shiro with slow and noisy steps. Trying his best to convey the feeling that he’s not a sneaking shinobi looking for a chance to strike.

“You must be thirsty.” He takes the canteen of water he prepared beforehand from one of his pockets, drinking a little to show it wasn’t poisoned. “You were out for quite some time, but it’s good to see you up earlier than expected!”

Minato chuckle to himself, helping Shiro drink everything. The boy didn’t even bat an eye to a stranger— Possibly an enemy— who knocked him out in the first place. The boy isn’t so innocent to think a ninja wouldn’t try to poison him, so where is all this trust on him coming from?

“Thanks!” Lee said after the awful feeling of being dehydrated had left. Now he could take note of the other prominent feeling; hunger. Shino thought that they could endure more time without eating, but Rock Lee just shook his head. _We need to take better care of this new body, remember?_

Shino just grumbled under his breath. Maybe something about fast metabolism or rapid spurt growth. But their attention went back to the third person here when Minato sat in front of them, far away enough that they could talk but not close enough to be kicked if Shiro tried to.

“Well, our first two encounters weren’t the best, so how about we start over? Namikaze Minato, Jōnin Of Konohagakure, happy to make your acquaintance.” He gave a wave, noting that holding out a hand for a handshake would be rude in this situation. Black eyes just blinked, remembering someone who looks too much like the friendly figure.

“Shiro.” Shino responded, trying to sound as resistant as possible, because he was as confident that an interrogation were to come as he was sure that Rock Lee likes the color green.

Minato doesn’t inquire about a family name or from where he’s from, taking that the boy may have his reasons to hide them… Or not have them at all. With the war going on, many has lost their families and homes. He smiled kindly towards Shiro.

“I have some questions that I need you to answer.” His statement was met with a blank stare from Shino while Lee focused on releasing the tension in their shoulders, moving to a more comfortable position in preparation. “But before that, thank you for helping those Genin yesterday and not hurting Uchiha-san those weeks ago.”

“No problem! We would never hurt someone from Konoha.” Lee tells him with the sincerity of a fellow Konoha Shinobi. Which Minato notes as something that is probably related to the kids past. Could be that he knows someone from the village? Maybe the people who worked at the orphanage?

“With the exception of four. Three!” Shino frowned at his companion’s correction. _Uchiha Obito didn’t do anything wrong here!_ Right. Sorry.

Minato arched one eyebrow at that. Firstly, because of the two clearly different speech patterns. Seeing the two chakra signatures lively inside Shiro. Secondly, because those two different personalities speak to one another as if they were two different people. Even with what Yamanaka-san had said before, Minato still thinks it's strange watching two distinct individuals but only seeing one body. Hearing one voice.

Pushing aside that strange feeling, as well as the oddity of exceptions to the No-hurting-people-from-Konoha-promise, Minato asked his second, more important, and definitely more intriguing question:

“We?”

Shiro’s face definitely went blank again, as if he had frozen in place. His gaze felt like it passed through Minato and his wide eyes made him look quite frantic, as if he'd been caught doing something wrong.

"Well, you know, _we_. Me and, uh, myself?" Lee tried to speak as much truth as possible while keeping his promise to Kurama. He had been very clear on the Do-Not-Tell order. Lee remembered that he still had to ask Shino more about paradoxes to understand more, but he had understood that it was a bad idea to spill any pieces of the future, because then the future they know might not happen.

Shino decides to step up then, noting how bad Lee is at lying.

"It doesn't matter. What do you want, exactly? Be straightforward or just let us go. Why? We have things to do that does not involve you. Moreover, you do not have any other reason to keep us." _Well, maybe he did_ , definitely, but Shino chose to ignore that and infused his words with as much conviction as he could, hoping to convince the future Hokage to free them.

When Shiro finishes his little speech - Minato swears the boy would cross his arms if they weren't tied up - the boy looks up at him with the kind of intensity he's only seen on his Academy teachers, the one daring him to call him out on his wrong, both of them _knowing_ he is. At least he isn't being smug about it.

And sure, he could do what Shiro says and shoot all of his questions at once, the ones about the seal making his brain tickle at the prospect of learning, _but_ , if he does that, there's a chance the boy will lie or just not answer, precaution building even more walls around the boy being the last thing that he wants.

"I could untie you, but I'm afraid you'll run, and in your state that would not be a great idea." The blonde concentrated his senses and noted once again the boys low chakra levels. Plus, the fact that Rin, after using an Iryō Ninjutsu on him, stated that his muscles were tearing apart. It couldn't have been just because of the opened gates he used to kill that Iwa-nin, so he speculates that the boy must have had a fight even before coming here.

It was at that moment, before Shino could list their reasons not to run, that they felt people approaching them.

Minato smiles at them before turning towards where he can already see the beautiful bright red heading their way. The sunrays making it seem like fire in the surrounding greenery.

“Aw! You’re awake! Damn it, now I’ve been carrying this around for nothing” Kushina’s figure appears from behind the forest vegetation with a bucket of water in her left hand. Seeing him awake made her wistful about her failed prank. Seeing how dirty he was, however, she decided to go on with it anyway.

“Good morning, Minato-sensei!” Comes Rin’s voice, following the other kunoichi, waving lively towards him and Shiro. Calming a little when their eyes meet, suddenly shy.

“We brought breakfast for you…” Obito started with his usually boisterous voice, this time quickly dying down when he sees the teenager that sent cold shivers down his spine. The simple box he had with him for his sensei gripped tightly.

Shino looked away from the Uchiha, not sure he’d be able to stop his bloodlust from terrifying the not-murderous-war-maniac Obito.

Kakashi was the last to show. His eyes judgingly assessing the unknown ninja, his silence conveying more than words; _I don’t trust you._ And really, why does his sensei have to sit so close to their potential enemy?

Shiro groaned, the back of his head hitting the tree and looking very interested at the part of the forest void of any people.

_I really want to just let an earth jutsu swallow me into the ground. _

_Shino, we already talked about trying to kill oneself. Please, don’t._

What a terrible morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapters are also being reviewed and edited by our Beta Reader. When they have been corrected and posted, there will be a checked box on the BEGINNING NOTES.
> 
> ✅ <———


	13. Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because there aren’t only good consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✅  
> Phew... Long time no see, right?
> 
> Very sorry about that, but most of you know how life sometimes grab your face and sprinkle salt right in your eyes. Or ask if you want some lemons...
> 
> Anyway! Hope you like it!
> 
> W A R N I N G —> Lots of bad words and curses in this chapter.

“Those bastards from Konoha keep killing us in our territory! With all due respect Tsuchikage-sama, if you don’t make a more aggressive approach to repel them, those vermins will keep coming back!” The brunette kunoichi slammed her hands down on the table, forgetting her position as the anger took over her whole body.

Her leader kept staring as if he wasn’t seeing anything new. He couldn’t keep track of the number of people in Iwa that had the same view as the one in front of him, but he surely could count on his fingers the number with the same audacity this subordinate is showing right now.

“Iwasawa Natsuki, I would expect you to know that war isn’t fought only with weapons and Jutsus.” The man started, trying to be patient. “If that is all that you came to say, then leave. I do not have the time to listen to your frustrations and unreasonable ideas.”

“But Tsuchikage-sama! It’s not unre-“

“I’ll overlook your previous attempt to tell _me_ how to run the village. Now leave. That’s an order.” The man squinted his eyes to slits, showing his annoyance towards the woman.

The young Kunoichi straightens up, her emotions put at bay at the cost of a now bleeding hand. Nails digging into the inside of her palms, trembling with the force she's using, but besides that, her face goes blank. A ninja has to be in control of their emotions, furthermore a Jōnin like her.

“Hai.”

With that said, she used a shunshin as a getaway. Natsuki could care less if she owed an apology for her hot-headed behavior, more than that, she didn’t owe that old hag shit. He stays there, behind his table, while everyone she knows is on the frontline of this war that he is commanding.

With a feral growl, she runs through her village. The hot stones under her shoes and the dirt in the air, the one she is so used to, making her run without thinking, a familiar route that is imbued in the back of her mind automatically picked.

“And there is just the fact that he didn’t listen to Deidara too. Who in their right mind overlooks an unknown figure that almost kills nine people on their own? That son of a bitch! If I could, I’d hunt him down myself!” She gets reprimanded for her loud cursing by parents accompanying children. She just sends a middle finger their way and continues hopping from stone to stone.

“Are all the Kages this unreliable? Even a blind man’s testimony is more trustworthy than their words it seems.” She laughs at her analogy, brown eyes finally looking over the village she keeps fighting for. And for the first time, she asks herself why.

This place never gave anything back for all the selfless services she had given. The training she got was barely above average, her teammates and herself never really bonded. She's where she is thanks to years of experience killing people and her quick thinking. So many missions accomplished for a handful of coins that would be then spent on weapons and clothes for even more missions. It became a vicious cycle and she hadn’t noticed before. Such is the life of a ninja.

The only good thing in this hard and cold place was her kouhai. And he died on the last mission, not even a funeral could be made. His name was just written together with dozens of others in the memorial hall. And just like paint, it will disappear sooner or later.

“Mother fuckers.” Natsuki understood that her blaming Iwagakure is possibly because she didn’t see the face of the demon that killed her team and tormented Deidara’s dreams. He was the one to blame, but she can’t vent if she can’t punch him. Kill him. There, a good enough excuse for not giving a fuck about Iwa right now.

Her legs stop. Her anger dissipates. Her gaze hesitated for a second, but with a deep breath in, her hazel eyes look up. This is the tiny training ground she would use, not for her practice but the lessons she would occasionally give. If she stayed long enough, the silhouette of that little brat she practically raised would appear. The ground barren of any grass, some rocks left after someone practiced an earth Jutsu… Iwasawa cursed under her breath, again, for being so sentimental about a damn place like this.

That’s it? Is she just another average ninja that will die in battle? Another victim of war and pawn of it? When she got the rank of captain for the first time on a frontline team, Natsuki was sure she would be different than the others and protect her subordinates. But she was maybe even worse because the only survivors of her platoon were herself and the medic-nin. What’s more, now she owes him her life. Dragged back home, like a useless kunoichi.

Always trying to be better, always reaching her limits. But there is only so much a ninja from a civilian background can do, between geniuses and clans with power inside their blood… Why did she ever think she would be anything but a meat shield?

“Jōnin of Iwagakure. What a joke.” Taking her hitai-ate from her head, Natsuki looks at herself in the reflection. Her eyes. Her mouth. Her hair. Everything screams that she is nothing compared to the others. Someone from the backstage, someone you don’t glance two times when passing by. A _nobody_.

The grip tightening and her face frown with disgust, there isn’t anything passing inside her head when she throws the symbol of her village to the ground. Just disgust.

Her ears then detect a sound. Very faint, coming from behind. She turns rapidly in a battle stance, kunai in hand within seconds.

It’s just another Iwa-nin.

“Are you crazy?! Never sneak up behind someone like that you knucklehead! Or have you forgotten we are at war?!”

The guy ignores her loud mouth and just raises one eyebrow. He seems familiar, maybe someone she saw today when she left to see the Tsuchikage. But whatever, who cares?

Turning her side to the ninja, Natsuki picks up the forehead protector from the ground. It’s a little dirty now, with some added blood from her hands, but for her, it will always be dirtier now. Almost sickening.

“The Tsuchikage didn’t listen to you either, I assume. With the way things are going, is it even worth fighting for him?” The stranger said in what seemed to be a tired voice but a little melodious, like he wasn’t impressed.

“I don’t fucking know. Why are you asking me that? Can’t answer your rhetorical questions yourself?” She snaps, not wanting to think about that. If she starts thinking, Natsuki knows it won’t end well.

“Ah, I’ve tried. But I feel that you and I are thinking about the same things. Seeing how angry you are with him… and that you haven’t put your hitai-ate back.”

Iwasawa's right foot flinched backward, a tick announcing her guilt, one that has stayed with her since childhood. Her eyes narrow, taking the appearance of this guy. Plain dark hair and black eyes, standard chunin clothes…

“What? So just because we’re both without the headband you think we’re the same? Are you stupid or something?” With a huff she crosses her arms, trying to intimidate the man. In vain, seeing how she’s bad at faking her emotions. And right now, Natsuki is very uncomfortable about this stranger getting under her skin and prickling her thoughts like a mind reader.

“No. I’m just thinking that it would be better doing things my way, with my own hands. And I know you’re thinking the same thing.” The sharp teeth that appear with the smug smile are the only thing odd about him, other than openly talking about treason.

But her reply dies inside her head. She would be lying if contesting that last statement, and one thing she doesn’t do is lie. For the life of her, she would never spill falsehood unless for a mission.

“Very bold of you to say things like that so openly. What if someone attacked you for those treacherous words?” Her gaze shifts ever so slightly to her surroundings. No other chakra can be sensed around them, but the special unit of Iwa is very good at masking their presence, making her wary.

“And yet, here I am, untouched.” The ninja pointed at himself with both hands. But his eyes were also pointing at her, showing that her words were very flat if they considered that Natsuki didn’t move.

Both ninjas stay still, watching one another in tense silence. Iwasawa’s brain running with thoughts and predictions, but it is the other who speaks first.

“The last platoon that arrived spoke about their fight. I couldn't help but overhear that a strange boy matching Deidara’s description appeared.” The man turns, showing no signs of seeing the woman’s eyes widen in surprise. “What is even stranger though, is that he didn’t kill anyone. And showed signs of insanity.”

“What?” The question came from behind gritted teeth. Natsuki, in all her resurfacing rage, couldn’t see the way the man’s cheeks smiled before vanishing when he turned around to face her again.

“I’ve read your mission report, but ignoring the fact it was a tragic incident, I ask myself if it wasn’t intentional?”

A kunai nails the ground beside him, missing him by a hair.

“Watch your damn mouth.” The words are spit with venom. Natsuki takes another kunai from her pouch, eyes wide and wild while her murderous intent increased, almost making her look feral. “Explain now or I promise I’ll make your guts see the sunlight in seconds!”

The man chuckles, not at all helping the livid women calm down.

“If you think about it, why would that ninja try to kill everyone and then refuse to kill anyone later on? A very peculiar behavior, unless it was planned.” Walking slowly towards Iwasawa, he continues with the monologue.

“Maybe killing your team was, how do you say it, well, merely a strength evaluation? And now, seeing how Iwa isn’t even a challenge, he won't bother killing us anymore?” He almost smiled when he noticed the mad glint in Natsuki's eyes. But keeping his solemn face, he kept adding fuel to that fire.

“Seeing you and everyone else as just specks of dust. Or the garbage that lingers around on the street, waiting to be picked up and thrown away… and he feels himself above doing that.”

The girl was shaking, her vision already red from the boiling emotions inside her. Killing intent so vicious it would make a genin faint.

“That son of a bitch! Curse him! I’ll crush his bones and bury him across the nations! No! I WILL MAKE HIM PLEAD ON HIS KNEES FOR FORGIVENESS! HE WILL DIE BY MY OWN HANDS!”

The infused chakra under her feet made the ground tremble and crack, fissures deep and long, extending from her like hungry vines of the forests.

A very cheerful laugh breaks her wonderful visage of vengeance. Looking up to face him, the nin has a gleeful expression.

“Yes, yes! And I want to help you do that. Don’t doubt me please, I indeed want that little prick gone. He’s something that needs to be dealt with soon, and if we are the only ones who can see that, why don’t we help each other?”

That happy voice made Natsuki narrow her eyes, did she read his personality wrong or was he this psychotic all along? Oh, but who cares! As long as he isn’t deceiving her it doesn’t matter if he’s a little bloodthirsty. After all, who is she to judge when her fingers twitch in excitement, mind a frenzy when imagining the things she wants to do with her kouhai’s killer.

Putting away her weapon, Iwasawa smile with glee to her company.

“Deal. That is, if you have a plan to get us outside? With how strict the gates are and everyone on edge for spies, it will be a hard task.”

“Oh, believe me, I always have a plan. I’ll just need your cooperation, and perhaps, a little favor I will have to pay for later?” With one hand extended, the stranger shows his side of this distorted bargain of common interests, his willingness to do what will taint their names forever. But for Natsuki, Iwagakure already tainted her long ago.

She grasps his hand, her stare never leaving those dark eyes. This is it, an agreement and a contract. An Alliance.

“Whatever. Just make this work. And I’ll leave this clear, if you double-cross me or betray your words, I will make sure to drag you down with me.” The chilling cold words, spoken softly if compared with her normal volume, didn’t pry any reaction from him. He just hummed in acknowledgment.

Breaking the hold, crossing her arms again and looking him up and down, Natsuki noticed something off.

“Did I get your name? You said you read my report so you’re familiar with me, but I can’t say the same.”

He laughed again.

“I’m Zetsu. I'll enjoy our time together, Ms. Iwasawa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story won’t focus too much on this antihero, let’s just say they are the bridge to connect our protagonists to the villain.


	14. More time; Wasted time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I'm still alive ;)

Shiro was brought back to reality from his thoughts as soon as the water hit his head, slowly the bucket in the redhead's hands being emptied, making him all soaked in water.

“There! At least some of the dirt was washed away.” Kushina said happily, even if the kid is sending her a very incredulous look. His attention is needed, not much about preventing him from thinking of a way to escape and more on the side of Minato and her questions needing answers.

There was also a drive to wash away the still tainted blood on Shiro’s face, but knowing how feisty some shinobi can get if you trespass their comfort zone, Kushina let it stay that way. Even if it felt wrong seeing a young face tainted with someone’s blood.

“Unbelievable.” The teenager muttered, shaking his head to take off some water from his sulking hair. His eyes turned to Minato, the man eating the food little Uchiha had brought and made small talk about the morning activities they did in his absence. His students are facing him, but all of them still eyeing Shiro, each one differently. 

Kakashi, very different from what both Shino and Lee had expected, isn’t showing any laziness. Quite the contrary, this version of Naruto’s Sensei is very alert and prepared. His eyes never leaving the sitting form of Shiro, hands-on the ready on top of his little kunai pouch. And yet, somehow, the talking group still included him as if he was talking with them. 

Obito, on the other hand, didn’t face them directly at all. His face always towards his teacher or the girl near him, sending some rapid glances towards them. When Shino cough him doing that, the Uchiha immediately looked away and ducked his head a little in obvious fear.

“Crybaby.”

“Shut up Bakashi!”

“Come on guys, don’t start a fight now. Your wounds will reopen.”

The girl, a medic-nin in training it seems, is the more reasonable and likeable for Shino. Not only does she have some sense inside her head and appears to be an easygoing kunoichi, but she is the least to worry for now. Lee sees young Sakura for a moment in her, but he dismisses it quickly.

From what they know she isn’t a genius like Kakashi or the Yondaime, or so strong like Uzumaki Kushina, or have a dōjutsu like the Uchiha.

Rin is just what people expect from a Genin with a civilian background. Even if in contrast, her death is directly connected with the world’s possible end. At least to a once upon future Shiro had seen.

_ And she is very nice! She doesn’t look weird at us like her teammates! _

Yes, she’s nice. In someway. The easiest to deal with if we plan to escape.

Taking note of how the trio held themselves, the body language easier to read and more reliable than Minato and Kushina, Shino could take note of how they were slightly tense because of their presence. It will be easy to scare them, then to deal with Namikaze-san who is the fastest or Uzumaki-san who is probably just as strong…

“I know what you’re thinking. Stop it. Underestimating us will only give you stupid ideas.” The auburn hair waved when the woman sat beside the children, a cheeky grin on her face that made Shino’s heart squeeze. 

She… Naruto had her smile all this time.

He had to look away. Talking to Minato was already not an easy task, his hair and eyes remember him too much of Naruto. But at least Shino can force himself to recognize him as the Yondaime Hokage, the legendary Yellow Flash from history books he had read in the academy.

Uzumaki Kushina, well, he can’t face her as anything but being Naruto’s mother. Her way of speaking, how she acts so boisterous and full of life. 

Naruto should’ve been here, to finally meet her.  _ What have I done… _

Shino doesn’t know how it is to grow up alone without a family when he himself had his clan always watching over him. And the pain of losing his parents is immeasurable, so what it is to never get to know them before they die? 

_ I don’t think it’s… I, well, to know you were loved is already a big thing! And Shino, Naruto had talked to his parents before. Remember how he always said to be their legacy? He loved them and they loved him back, even after death. _

With a shaking breath, Shiro calms down his restless nerves. Looking up again, he faces the staring Uzumaki. The once cheeky smile replaced by thin pressed lips and somehow, he saw the worry in her eyes. But since Kushina didn’t know them, it could only mean she was pitying their apparent madness. Just like those villagers from Kusa.

Shiro loud sigh captured everyone’s attention.

“What do you want from me? Surely, if you hadn’t let me go until now, then you want something from me? You already gave me your thanks for saving the kids, I accepted it.”

“Hey! We aren’t kids!” Obito snarled, all the emotions inside him making the Uchiha jumpy and interrupting Shino. Even if his voice almost cracked.

Kakashi made a face before telling his teammate to shut up. Another fight started. Rin not so sure how to stop them again.

Ignoring that mess as it seems Kushina is the one to quell the situation, Shiro looks towards Minato expecting an answer.

“Well…” The blonde starts, his quick glance at the boys making them quiet down from mumbling after his girlfriend smacked their heads. “Could you start telling me how you came to know the people that lived here at the orphanage?”  _ Specifically, after you said to be leaving the territory behind.  _

“They sheltered u- me! We stayed for a little bit to recover and then left, sometime later we had our fight together with Uchiha-san and Hyūga-san.” 

“And those things you said to be doing afterwards. Are they involved? Or perhaps something happened for you to come running here?”

Shiro looks away, eyes shifting as he thought on what to answer. How much can they tell? How much  _ should  _ they tell? If Minato is anything like Naruto, this man is also the heroic type with a strong sense of justice. Getting him involved now with Madara is risky. Both Shino and Lee don’t want to get Naruto’s father in a life and death situation. 

“I think someone is after me,” Shino said softly, looking between the two Jōnins. “Seeing how the civilians of Kusa I was protecting were murdered by Konoha Shinobi with no reason whatsoever.”

Minato frowns at that and so does everyone else. Kushina even looks shocked or angry about the accusation.

“In war, every bond you have can be turned against you,” Shiro said as if he had lived years through warfare. Shaking his head, he continues a little less solemn. “When the conclusion that those people died because of us, we didn’t think straight and just ran to the orphanage fearing the worst. After sensing ninjas and not the chakra of our friends, I admit we panicked a little.”

“Liar! No one from Konoha would just kill innocent people like that! And if someone is after you, well, maybe they have their reasons seeing how you are crazy and stuff.”

Kushina slaps the back of Obito’s head. “You can’t say things like that! Calm down or you’ll go back to the camp.”

Minato took a deep breath. Maybe his team isn’t as ready as he thought they were to learn simple interrogation skills. Obito is already blindly defending one side, Rin doesn’t look to be handling her emotions too well and Kakashi…

“Minato sensei, we still have the opportunity to dispose of him.” He looks ready to kill Shiro, accepting that every enemy is fated to the blade.

“Hey, I answered your question. Satisfied enough to let me go?” 

Shino was expecting a headache from so much shouting Obito is giving this early in the morning, humour getting very bad honestly. Time is something he shouldn’t be wasting and the clock ticking inside his head gave even more anxiety to get up and run, recover on his own for a day and then continue his search for Madara’s hideout. Possibly even look for tracks left behind by Zetsu.

_ Calm down Shino. We have plenty of time, remember? And it’s good to be around people like this, we can trust them to be safe for now. Moreover; _

“As I said before, your body is in no condition for you to strain it by running away.”

_ This body has priorities too. _

Giving a suffering sigh, Shiro rest his head again against the tree. 

_ Prisoners of Yondaime Hokage. Is this a once in a lifetime achievement?  _

“You also didn’t say why you’re so worked up to go. We got the part you were worried when coming here, but what is the reason to leave then? Just because someone is after you?” Kushina pushes her questions one after the other while holding the little Uchiha under her arm in a chokehold. “No, if you ran because you thought your friends were in danger then you wouldn’t run away from the danger. Then you are after it, right? Someone else is also in danger? Still can’t believe is someone from Konoha. Do you have any proof?”

“If you want any solid proof, then you can go search the bodies yourself.” Shino spat, angry. He is really uncomfortable around these people, somehow the buzzing inside his head whispering to him that he can’t pull Naruto’s parents into this. For all their power, Madara is sly and so is Zetsu, Shino can’t risk them killing Kushina or Minato.

“No, forget it. Why are you so invested into this anyway? You should be thinking about what’s better for your village and not worrying about someone like us. I gave the information you wanted, now are you going to kill me or let me go?” 

Lee is surprised by how thin his partner’s patient has become. But he understands how on edge Shino is, having to face the parents of the friend he thinks to have failed to protect. He is on the same page about not endangering them, but pushing those who could help them isn’t so smart. They need all the help they can have, and to have the future Hokage to understand them… There could be a time in the future where the two of them could set foot on the village. To walk back home.

“Shiro, we won’t kill you.” Minato clarify, making Kakashi stop reaching out for a kunai. “I can see you don’t want to harm us, or anyone if may say. Maybe I’m overstepping boundaries when I say I’m a bit worried for you.” His students all turned to him, surprised at how sincere Minato is. Puzzled at why too. “So I will make a deal: I will set you free from the bindings but you won’t run away. Instead, you’ll stay here until you’ve recovered, in exchange we won’t force you to comply and to our every question and treat your wounds.”

“But, you already treated my wounds?” Lee could feel the lingering feeling of Iryō ninjutsu on the body. A feeling he came to recognize after being under the caring hands of Sakura so many times.

Minato smile, an unbearable glee coming from him in waves. Shino understood what the man meant even if he didn’t use words.

Shiro mulls this over inside his head, coming to the conclusion that this is better than having to run away from the Yellow Flash. Sighting in resignation he nods in agreement, the satisfied smile Namikaze-san gives them makes their heartache.

Everyone stands up when Minato goes to cut the rope, ready to subdue the young man if he makes a run to the forest. To everyone’s relief, Shiro sat back down after being freed, massaging his wrists to help the flow of blood again. His black eyes scanned those around him, hiding the fact that he was actually eyeing the surrounding and where to run as soon as he had a reason to.

“Okay, shoot your questions.”

To his surprise, Rin is fast to put her hand up. She looks cute like an academy student, but her eyes didn’t give away anything. She is really trying to seem like an interrogator. With a simple nod from Shiro, she asked.

“Why do you have two different chakra cores? And how do you use them?”

Rin blinks innocently, making Minato smile. Underneath he hoped to get an actual answer to that since he himself couldn’t ask so sweetly like the girl. At least Shiro could see she didn’t ask with malicious intent, but as a child’s curiosity for the strange.

“Because there is two different people inside this body!” Lee answer energetic, happy to be sincere about something. He felt Shino internally sigh. “What? I didn’t say anything wrong.” To his logic, having two of the best seal masters Konoha has ever had acknowledge their circumstance, maybe they could get help with their seal problem.

True to itself, this information wouldn’t incriminate them as a time traveller or being from the future. But Shino, seeing the expressions around him, though this could have been handled much better. It’s awkward, having so much attention like this and not even being his fault.

“Are you sure you’re not just crazy?” Obito eyed him dubiously, getting some courage to talk after placing himself near Kushina. The woman, in her sound mind after what the boy said, also asked something.

“What are your names then?”

It was blurted out, with no filter and no holding back. Only after seeing Shiro face away from her did Kushina feel a bit of shame for probing about something he was uncomfortable answering. But she is sure, these two wouldn’t be calling after one another with the same name.

“Just call us Shiro, it’s fine as it is.” Came the response from Shino. They can’t tell their real names, it is a bit risky, especially for him since his father is acquaintance with Minato. Yes, he remembers his dad telling him how the Fourth Hokage was when he asked after an academy history class. To Shino, it comes down to a simple phrase now: If one is not sure telling its name will change the future, then don’t say it. Simple and fitting to his situation.

“Kuro,” Kushina said, trying the name out loud.

“What?” Shino was at a lost here.

“One of you is Shiro, the other one can be Kuro. If I’m talking to different people, I can’t call them by the same name! It would be the same as calling out to everyone with ‘you’ all the time. It’s rude, y'know?” She nods, sure of herself. As if explaining a philosophy about everyday life, or in this case, everyday politeness.

“Oh! I like it! I’ll be Kuro then!” Lee raised his fist in a familiar motion and posing. “Kuro the wild beast, bringing rightness to the world!” The sun shone down at him, almost like an extravagant painting highlighting his form.

Shortly after the strange occurrence and the silence that stretched after, the boy facepalmed with both of his hands in shame. Minato could see the ears burning pink. It only aggravated when their stomach also proclaimed to the world something, and that is the boy- boys?- hunger.

Just as Minato thought to give them a ration bar, he sensed a familiar chakra coming from the camp and approaching in a hurried pace. It could only be someone wanting to talk to him or Kushina, seeing as the captain in charge here granted him permission to take care of the ‘prisoner’. While his girlfriend started to talk to the teenager, Minato decide to step out a little so he could meet in a more private space the man he could already see closing in.

“Namikaze-san, a message came from the Hokage.” The chunin cut the pleasantries, a worried expression on his face. He wasn’t here before the recent fight with Iwa, so it could only mean that Hiruzen sent someone from the village to deliver the missive faster than the message birds. In conclusion, it’s something very urgent and of high importance.

Blue eyes eyed quickly scanned the people behind him. It seems Kushina is keeping their attention for now, but the Namikaze could see how Kakashi caught his stare. With a smile, he turned back to the messenger nin. The man only glanced to the group before giving the blond a scroll, a red string wrapping it signifying the need to burn it after reading the contents inside. Minato dismisses him, not wasting much time to read once the nin walked away.

_ “Minato, return to Konoha immediately. You are to be summoned to my office as soon as you set foot inside the village. It seems like I found a parasite between the tree leaves.” _

So there is really a spy among them. If he didn’t know better, Minato is the one who will have to capture or kill them. There is no time he can waste, every minute passing could be information about their battalions being sent to the enemy. There is also the probability that it’s not just one person giving away information about Konoha but a group.

Making the tiger hand seal, the scroll burn and disappear on the wind. Minato wanted to discover the connection between Shiro and the prophecy, what can save the world and stop this war or to at least confirm it’s him the student from Jiraiya who will change the world. Minato has little doubt about that, seeing how many times he already encountered the boy. And that strange seal on him, if only Minato had more time to see and decipher it. That could in all likelihood give him some answers for the many questions he has. 

But before anything, he is a Jōnin of Konoha. The Hokage, his village, need him to leave Shiro and go back now. A little frustrating, or some awful feeling alike, but he can’t ignore it. He can only hope the next time meeting with Shiro isn’t accompanied with another fight.

Kushina and Kakashi didn’t like when he said that Shiro was free to go. Obito and Rin appeared a bit confused, looking between the two adults for a reason why. It was long after the strange boy fled that he explained the need to return, that he has been summoned by the Hokage. Kushina wanted to insist on going after those two young souls, something inside her telling they wouldn’t be safe on their own. She knew it was over-emotional and that her security as a jinchuuriki needs to be counted as well. But it felt wrong.

For once, the tailed beast inside agreed with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me explain myself.  
> My motivation to write this story slowly died because of my personal life. But what really made me unmotivated was losing all my notes and the story-line I had written on a notebook when I moved from my previous house. Yes, it was my fault. And I’m really sorry to all of those who kept visiting this story for an update until now. I’m ashamed for not even leaving a chapter note to warn you readers or something.
> 
> Well, bless the soul of whoever deity came to help me. But I found the notebook after so long! More than happy, I’m relieved. I found enough strength to face you guys and finally sit down to finish chapter 14 after months of not touching it. My writing must have changed a little, so you will probably notice when the fresh words start.
> 
> On the other hand, I can’t promise to keep posting chapter after chapter as I once could. My life changed a lot since back then, I hope you people understand this is a hobby and that I’m sharing my happiness for writing with all of you.
> 
> Thank you for your time!
> 
> (Also, now we are at 400 kudos? Omg, I love all of you, my dear readers. Thank you so much for spreading love and helping me see that this story is loved.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving comments and kudos. Thank you~


End file.
